Le Pacte d'Eden - SHINee & BTS
by Hana65
Summary: "Mon nom ? Hana Suzaro. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je possède un don très particulier et je suis inspectrice de 3ème classe au sein du CED: Centre d'Extermination des Démons. Notre monde n'est pas en sûreté. Il ne l'a jamais été, et jamais ne le sera. La survie n'est pas si simple. Et je dû plonger dans sa noirceur par ce pacte, liant mon sort au tiens." Shinee, BTS, BAP, Block B, VIXX.
1. Acte 0

HELLO MOTHERFUCKERS !

Je suis revenue avec une nouvelle fic que j'élabore depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, et je compte aller jusqu'au bout de celle-ci !

Je sais bien que j'ai encore beaucoup à écrire et à poster, dont mon recueil sur Tokyo Ghoul ainsi que quelques textes prévus sur d'autres fandoms... Mais l'inspiration n'étant pas au rendez-vous, j'ai décidé de faire une pause et de changer complètement d'air. Pour le moment, je veux me concentrer sur cette fanfiction car c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur, étant donné que d'une part, je la dédicace à certains de mes proches (coucou Lexie et Louve ! 8D) et d'autre part parce que je souhaite aborder de nombreux sujets assez importants dedans.

Donc oui, cette fic est portée sur plusieurs groupes de Kpop comme vous avez sans doute put le comprendre dans le résumé si vous l'avez lu, et je compte rajouter quelques légères apparitions de certains membres d'autres groupes :3

Autre détail important, il y aura des OCs !

C'est la première foi que j'écris ce genre d'histoire dans ce fandom, donc soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait, surtout les fans :3 Vous aurez droit à un cookie ! (et on peut même s'arranger pour le Kookie des BTS... ;D Ah bah non merde, ça c'est à moi, je prête pas. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH ! Bon, si vous y tenez, on peut trouver un arrangement...)

Pour l'instant, je la mets en rating T car je n'entre pas dès le début dans le vif des sujets sensibles qui pourraient choquer les âmes sensibles. Donc, il est fort probable qu'elle soit classée plus tard en rating M.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce prologue !

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit avis, cela fait toujours plaisir et pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture mes louveteaux !

* * *

Depuis mon enfance, je sais que je suis différente des autres. Un peu solitaire, plongée dans mes rêveries, toujours trop enjouée et aux idéaux anarchistes que l'on me reprochait sans cesse.

.

\- "Elle est là, c'est la folle ! Elle dit qu'elle parle aux fantômes !"

J'entendais tout les jours ce genre de répliques. Oui, je parle aux esprits, mais pas que.

Et l'expérience de leur vie passée m'en faisait toujours apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'était vraiment le sens de la nôtre.

Soit, peu de choses enrichissantes.

Les humains passaient leur temps à s'entre-tuer et à tuer d'autres espèces, à causer peine et souffrance autour d'eux.

.

\- "Tu es... différente, comme humaine. On le sent, on le voit rien que dans tes yeux que tu en sais plus que le commun des mortels. Au fait, je m'appelle Choi Minho, c'est moi l'apprenti de ton père."

Un nom. Le tien. Dont j'ignorais tout à l'instant où ton attention me heurta de plein fouet, pour la première foi que tu osas m'accorder un regard. Un nom, un regard, eux aussi différent des autres, qui se grava irrévocablement sur ma ligne de vie.

.

\- "Bienvenue dans nos rangs au sein du CED. Ton don nous seras du plus grand service, nous te remercions d'avoir prêter allégeance."

Non, je n'avais pas choisie de me ranger de leur côté et de tuer une autre espèce au profit de la nôtre. Même si celle-ci, au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire faisait de même avec les humains... Ça n'avait rien de juste. Ce n'étaient que des êtres comme nous qui luttaient pour survivre. Ils étaient doués d'émotions et de sentiments.

.

\- "Je te demande de m'épargner ainsi que ta protection. En échange, j'offrirais la mienne à toi et à tes compagnons que je jure sur mon âme de ne jamais trahir."

Et c'est ainsi que tout bascula. Je suis entrée dans un jardin d'Eden souillé par la douleur et le sang. J'ai vue cet arbre aux fruits de la tentation.

Tel le serpent renfermant l'esprit du Diable, tu t'es approché de moi et m'a murmuré ces quelques mots qui ne m'ont laissés d'autre choix si je voulais que la vie ne m'abandonne pas. J'y tenais trop pour cela, et j'avais des personnes chères auxquelles je tenais.

N'y tenant plus, tu as cueilli l'une des pommes de cet arbre et l'a posé sur mes lèvres afin que j'y goûte. Les tiennes se sont jointes de l'autre côté et ensemble, nous avons croqués dans le fruit interdit, mêlant nos âmes à jamais.

.

\- "C'est de la pure folie, du grand n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit de tout ça, hein ? Depuis le début, tu n'as fait que me mentir !"

Et le Jardin d'Eden s'écroula. Il s'écroula doucement, consumé par le feu de la haine. L'orage des cris. La pluie des larmes. Et le vent des supplications.

Je ne veux plus les entendre.

Par pitié.

Les maux se déversent et nous ne pouvons que contempler ce triste tableau aux couleurs qui s'effacent un peu plus qu'autrefois.

.

\- "Je t'aime. A en crever. Juste... Je t'aime, bordel."

Mon âme ne peut plus t'échapper et se consume à petit feu en même temps que la tienne.

Nous venons pourtant de deux mondes différents, mais je ne veux désormais plus que toi.

Ta peau, ton regard, ton odeur, ton rire, ta colère, ton sang, ta sueur, tes larmes, tout.

Je t'en prie, enlace tes doigts avec les miens. Prends-moi dans tes bras. Serre-moi fort et embrasse-moi encore jusqu'à me tuer s'il le faut.

Fais-le au moins jusqu'à ce que la pluie balaye toutes les couleurs et rende sa blancheur à ce tableau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


	2. Acte I

Bonjooooooooooooouuuuuur !

Et voici le premier véritable chapitre, car le précédent comptait principalement comme un avant-goût :)

L'histoire débute dès maintenant, et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Crédits: Hana et Louve, ainsi que d'autres personnages présents dans cette fanfic m'appartiennent. Contrairement aux idoles de Kpop que j'aimerais volontiers adopter, surtout Minho, Jungkook, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao, Ravi, Jackson, Zelo... Bref, tout le monde en fait ;_;

* * *

\- Un cappuccino caramel, s'il-vous-plait !

\- C'est noté !

La longue chevelure rousse d'Hana crépitait comme des milliers d'étincelles, exposée ainsi à la lumière du soleil qui rayonnait de toute sa splendeur dans un magnifique ciel azur et dénué de nuages. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le temps à Séoul était magnifique et annonçait fièrement le début d'une belle saison d'été qui se préparait. Ah ! Les ballades sur le sable, l'air marin, les glaces, les séances bronzage, les vacances... Toutes ces belles choses auxquelles elle pourra lancer un dernier et triste regard d'adieu, désormais. Tout le monde n'aurait pas la chance d'en profiter à cause du travail. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Mais Hana ne se laissait pas décourager pour autant, et se contentait de profiter librement de ce temps radieux, même depuis l'intérieur paisible, agréablement décoré et chaleureux d'un café bien réputé: Le Mouse Rabbit Coffee. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas seule: Louve sirotait tranquillement son café, son assiette à peine servie déjà vide. Pas même une miette pour un oisillon ne traînait !

Déjà qu'elle était de nature gourmande, heureusement qu'elles étaient dans un café, et non dans un restaurant: elle aurait vidée tout les stocks de viande et de charcuteries à elle seule. Pire qu'un Démon ! Pas même un seul petit bout de gras ne serait resté. Rien, niet, nada. Tandis qu'Hana, c'était tout le contraire. Elle commençait déjà à sentir son estomac lui peser après avoir engloutie telle une morfale sa glace et la moitié de son gâteau au chocolat.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour avaler tout ça ?, fit remarquer la rousse à son amie en désignant du menton les trois assiettes et le gobelet qu'elle avait vidée en un rien de temps.

\- Je suis un trou noir, j'avais la dalle. Je n'ai pas trop mangé à midi et j'ai courut dans toutes les rues des quartiers de Séoul ce matin pour trouver ces deux foutus entretiens d'embauche, alors tu peux bien comprendre. Et puis cette satanée secrétaire qui m'a baratinée sa vie quand j'attendais le patron à la poste... Mais ça s'est bien passé pour les deux, au moins.

Louve soupira et la dévisagea de ses jolis yeux aux couleurs d'une pomme verte, brillant constamment d'un léger éclat de fierté. Une moue ennuyée s'installa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses s'alliant avec son visage aux joues rondes, pigmentés de tâches de rousseur qui s'aventuraient même sur son nez proéminent. Ses cheveux bordeaux coupés en un carré ébouriffé laissaient son front dégagé, une mèche plus longue venant délicatement de poser sur l'épaule gauche. Vêtements longs et à peine évasés dissimulant son absence de formes, jambes croisées et dos légèrement courbé sur sa chaise, elle s'accommodait d'une allure quelque peu masculine et en toute simplicité.

Hana sourit. Son amie Islandaise avait beau avoir du tempérament, elle était admirable et ne relâchait jamais rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à bout.

\- Et bien, décidément tu n'a pas chômée ! J'espère que tu seras prise.

Louve lui rendit son sourire. Quand soudain, elle eût une illumination...

\- Oh je sais !

...qui fit sursauter Hana, la faisant lâcher sa cuillère. Et son bout de gâteau.

En deuil pour son dessert, elle se pencha afin de ramasser son ustensile à terre. Tant pis pour le chocolat. Mais à quoi venait-elle de penser pour hurler ainsi ? Elles étaient dans un café, pas une discothèque.

\- Je viens de calculer. Toi et moi, il faut qu'on se prévoie une sortie.

Oh ? Intéressant. Leur dernière sortie ensemble remontait déjà à un bon bout de temps. Elles étaient sorties dans un bar à quelques pas d'ici, avant qu'Hana ne parte pour sa formation. Elles avaient beaucoup discutés... et surtout bu. La rousse s'était prise la première cuite de sa vie, et n'avait au final, pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée, si ce n'était qu'une gueule de bois au réveil le lendemain. Louve, qui, elle, tenait bien mieux l'alcool, lui avait simplement racontée qu'elle s'était mise à chanter "I came in like a wrecking ball !" en s'appuyant contre un mur et en essayant de le traverser. En vain. Elle ignorait si son amie disait la vérité ou non, et elle préférait ne pas savoir en fait.

\- Tu décides ça sur un coup de tête ?

\- Et alors ?, répliqua la rouge d'un haussement de sourcils. Cela fait un moment que j'y songeais, mais ce serait aussi l'occasion de fêter ton admission au CED, ainsi que la fin de ta formation !

A ces mots, la rousse manqua de sauter sur son amie et se baissa précipitamment sur sa chaise pour faire signe à Louve de se taire.

\- Chuut... Louve, pas si fort... Nous ne sommes pas seules...

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour afin de vérifier que personne n'était suffisamment proche pour avoir entendu les dernières paroles de Louve. La discrétion en personne.

Ce n'était pas contre elle. Mais la moindre information qui filtrerait publiquement sur son poste pourrait lui coûter la vie, à elle et à ses proches. Les inconnus n'étaient pas censés avoir connaissance de la profession de chaque individu travaillant au sein du CED: Centre d'Extermination de Démons. Un réseau d'entreprises créé depuis des siècles afin de protéger la population en exterminant les Démons. Des êtres omnivores aux pouvoirs surnaturels et classés en différentes catégories, qui pourraient se faire passer pour un être humain tout à fait ordinaire. Seulement... la plupart se nourrissent de ces derniers. Et certains Démons sont plus dangereux que d'autres; ils succombent à leurs instincts par envie, et non par nécessité.

La jeune femme ne ressentait aucune aura démoniaque dans le coin... Mais justement, certains n'avaient aucune aura distinctive des humains. Rares étaient-ils mais toujours bien présents.

Les alliances chez les Démons étaient fréquentes, alors chaque mot, chaque pas, chaque geste devait rester prudent et contrôlé au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Mieux valait-il éviter de faire savoir à toutes les personnes que l'on croise sa fonction, au risque d'être éliminé par vengeance ou pour protéger les semblables.

Ce qu'un être humain ferait aussi... Et fait déjà.

Un serveur avec de courts cheveux bruns en bataille et au doux regard s'approcha de leur table, un plateau en main, interrompant la rousse dans ses pensées. Son visage n'ayant pas suivi l'âge du reste de son corps lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà dû croiser cet homme quelque part... Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une vague sensation que lui produisait son esprit. Elle voyait et échangeait avec tellement de monde en une seule journée qu'il lui arrivait parfois de confondre certains visages. Ah ! Mais si ! Elle le reconnaissait ! Il faisait parti d'un groupe bien populaire de pop coréenne. Elle avait entendue les rumeurs disant que l'un d'eux avait ouvert un café afin de rapprocher ses parents de lui. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Daesung ? Yesung ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Elle n'était pas très informée des actualités visant la kpop, mais elle entendait au moins quelques bribes d'informations parmi la foule dans laquelle elle s'immisçait tout les jours dehors au moindre déplacement. Vu l'impact que cela avait sur leur culture, tout le monde en parlait, sans exception !

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant, lançant un léger coup d'œil plein de sous-entendu à Louve qui l'ignora et sourit au jeune homme. La plupart des clients devaient sûrement être attiré par la star, cela paraissait évident. Mais l'ambiance si reposante de l'établissement en elle-même ne devait pas y être pour rien non plus. Cela lui apportait un bien fou après ces deux longs mois d'affiliation en Corée du Nord pour réaliser sa première formation !

\- Tenez, votre cappuccino.

Yesung posa la tasse conforme à sa demande sous ses yeux. A l'indifférence totale dont il fit preuve devant le regard insistant de Louve, Hana put constater qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de vraisemblablement habitué à ce genre de chose. Pas étonnant venant d'un chanteur, à vrai dire ! Elle lui offrit un grand sourire se voulant chaleureux.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait après leur avoir rendu un sourire, Hana but d'une traite son cappuccino et se laissa basculer sur le dossier de sa chaise, s'étirant de tout son long. Après un lourd soupire, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon manqué en face d'elle, et déclara d'un ton morne inhabituel:

\- A quoi bon fêter cela ?

A quoi bon fêter le fait d'aider des gens à s'entre-tuer ?

\- Arrêtes, tu n'imagine pas le nombre de personnes que tu ferais envier.

\- Quoi ? Ça n'a absolument rien d'envieux, crois-moi. Je suis d'ailleurs bien contente d'être enfin en weekend et d'être rentrée de cette formation. Le paysage de la région Sud me manquait !

\- Je te comprends. Bon, ça te dit quand même la sortie ou non ?

\- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas si simple, je dois d'abord voir avec la baby-sitter pour mon frère... Et où est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille ?

Louve s'empara de son sac posé à ses pieds et fouilla les poches, jusqu'à trouver son téléphone et l'en extirper avant de pianoter dessus à toute vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tendit l'appareil vers la rouquine, qui ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise.

\- Un concert ? Les EXO ? Dans deux mois, à Séoul ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu nous a pris pour ces groupies ? As-tu vue un peu le prix des billets ?

Et Dieu seul sait pourtant à quel point elle adorait ces boysbands, tout comme l'Islandaise. Mais contrairement à certaines fans, elle n'était pas accro au point de tout savoir jusqu'au moindre détail de leur vie, de fantasmer sur leur visage parfait et leurs biceps en béton, ou encore de traverser à la nage tout les océans de la Terre et ceux perdus de Mars compris, pour aller les voir. Elle les voyait différemment... Le serveur de toute à l'heure en était le parfait exemple: ce n'était que des hommes comme d'autres, comme son amie, comme ceux assis dans ce café à discuter tranquillement, comme ceux marchant dans la rue pour se rendre elle ne savait où... Des personnes ordinaires dont la seule chose les différenciant des gens présent autour d'elle, étant leur popularité et leur talents... La plupart des gens semble trouver exceptionnel et d'une perfection sans égale tout ce qui sort de la routine quotidienne, sans réellement penser au statut d'origine du concerné.

L'on oublie facilement pour ce genre de choses qu'il ne s'agit au départ que d'une chose banale aux yeux de tous et qui, un jour, a développé certaines capacités l'ayant rendue si populaire, et devenant ainsi une nécessité pour des yeux admiratifs et avides d'encore bien plus. Elle savait bien de quoi elle parlait... Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une idole, et c'était bien dommage ! Bon, vu à quel point elle chantait faux et n'avait aucun équilibre, ni de souplesse pour danser, il valait mieux...

\- C'est moi qui paye, se défendit finalement Louve d'un sourire en coin.

\- Mais tu n'as pas d'argent !

\- Mais si, ne stresse pas comme ça, j'en trouve toujours.

\- Louve...

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils, le regard fixe sur Louve. "Trouver" n'avait rien en commun avec "gagner". Elle savait que son amie commettait parfois quelques délits... Louve vivait en colocation avec sa famille et plusieurs amis dont elle parlait peu. La plupart d'entre eux travaillaient afin de financer les vivres, mais le travail étant difficilement trouvé, elle ne trouvait malheureusement pas d'emploi fixe... et s'était mise au vol. Hana espérait tellement qu'elle puisse être embauchée dans l'une des deux entreprises pour lesquelles elle avait postulée... Elle faisait confiance aux paroles de son amie un peu plus tôt. Subitement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas demandée quels types de métier l'attendait éventuellement !

\- A ce propos...

C'est à cet instant que choisit son téléphone pour sonner. Surprise et s'interrogeant sur la personne qui pourrait bien l'appeler en ce moment, elle l'extirpa de la poche de son jean et regarda à l'écran le numéro affiché. Son boulot. Oh non ! Elle qui aurait voulu profiter de cette journée pour prendre un peu de bon temps à elle... On dirait que c'était raté. Tant pis. Ça ne saurait que se reporter à une prochaine fois.

Elle décrocha malgré elle sans plus attendre.

\- Allô ?

\- Oui, troisième classe Hana ? Investigateur Park Jimin à l'appareil.

Elle rit doucement. Jimin. Petit Jimin qui lui parlait toujours de manière si formelle alors qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle de deux ans. Pas en privée, du moins. Contrairement aux deux plus jeunes de leur unité qui ne se gênaient jamais de jouer aux rebelles, peu importe l'endroit et l'interlocuteur.

\- Nous avons retrouvé un cadavre, sans aucun doute tué par un Démon tout récemment.

Sans blague. Il ne l'aurait pas appelé pour venir prendre un thé. Malheureusement. Si ce n'était que ça, c'est clair que ça l'aurait franchement arrangée.

\- Il a été dévoré dans la même rue que dans celle que tu habites.

\- Dans ma rue ? Attendez...

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle entendait du monde s'agiter derrière son collègue. Sa rue... Son petit frère n'était pas à l'appartement, il était parti à l'anniversaire d'un ami à deux rues de chez eux. Elle vérifia rapidement l'heure à son poignet. Quinze heures et quart. Il devait encore y être à cette heure-ci. En sécurité... A moins qu'ils n'aient eus l'idée de sortir et... Non, cela ne ressemblait pas aux parents de son ami de laisser des enfants d ans faire un tour dans la rue, même en les accompagnant. Elle devait se détendre.

\- Je sais que nous sommes Samedi, mais on a besoin de ton aide, reprit Jimin d'une petite voix au téléphone. Tu peux venir ?

\- Oui, d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et lâcha à nouveau un soupire puis glissa son téléphone à sa place initiale.

\- Le travail ?, interrogea Louve.

Son amie ne semblait pas surprise non plus de l'appel. Elle savait le besoin que lui exigeait son poste d'investigatrice au sein du CED. Malgré que cela soit classé de la plus haute confidentialité, Hana ne pouvait s'empêcher de souvent lui parler de quelques unes des enquêtes dont elle avait reçu l'ordre d'effectuer. C'était parfois trop difficile de garder pour elle ce qu'elle voyait, et l'arrivée de Louve dans sa vie lui avait permis de trouver en cette fille plus qu'une amie: une confidente. En vérité... Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle rendait ses services à la société. Et au fil du temps, à force d'accumuler les résolutions d'enquêtes, ressentir les auras et les émotions négatives tout en devant apprendre à contrôler ce don sans de réelle aide externe... Cela devenait difficile psychologiquement.

\- Oui, un meurtre dans ma rue. Je dois faire vite.

Camouflant très mal son affolement, la rousse se leva et attrapa son sac à ses pieds pour le passer en bandoulière sur son épaule.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit de plus ?

Hana secoua la tête en réponse à la nouvelle question de sa complice. Il n'était que question de bienséance et de prudence si les supérieurs convoquaient leurs employés en privé lorsqu'ils devaient parler d'une affaire, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien sûr, la Corée n'était pas le pays qui possédait la société la plus sûre, bien au contraire. Ici, a Séoul comme dans n'importe quelle autre région dans le monde, le danger était présent partout. Et à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait surgir sans même que l'on ne s'y attente.

\- Mais je le saurais dans quelques instants.

Elle sourit de manière embarrassée et ajouta:

\- Excuse-moi de devoir partir comme ça.

Le pire étant qu'elles n'avaient pas put terminer leur conversation. Hana avait horreur de cela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se jura qu'elle n'oublierait pas de relancer le sujet, et ce, le plus tôt possible d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura l'autre jeune femme d'un signe de tête compréhensif. Tu me raconteras ?

Quelle question. Elle en connaissait la réponse avant même de l'obtenir. Même si cela devait, en principe, rester professionnel, Hana savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Louve. Elles ne se côtoyaient seulement depuis un an, mais la confiance régnait et jamais l'une n'avait trahis la parole de l'autre. Et comme en dehors du travail, elle n'avait pas grand-monde à qui s'adresser, alors elle se confiait à elle, sa meilleure amie toujours à son écoute, qu'importe le sujet.

\- Bien sûr.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la porte d'entrée, elles s'adressèrent un dernier signe de la main.

\- A la prochaine !

\- A la prochaine, Hana.

Cette dernière salua ensuite poliment les employés présents du Mouse Rabbit Coffee, avant de disparaître dans le tintement de la sonnette.

* * *

Jimin en investigateur... N'est-ce pas crédible ?

Sachez cependant que je suis totalement objective avec ce que j'ai écrit à propos de nos idoles. Je sais que la majorité des fans prennent en compte le fait que ce sont des personnes toutes à fait ordinaires de base, et par ailleurs, je suis la première à vouloir tout connaître d'eux et à les bouffer des yeux. Je ne critique nullement nous autres fans ou qui que ce soit, c'était simplement un moyen de faire le parallèle avec la situation d'Hana, donc ne vous emballez pas s'il-vous-plait.

Les choses vont se mettre en place assez doucement, donc soyez patients. N'hésitez pas à poster un petit avis. Négatif ou positif, lâchez-vous ! :)


	3. Acte II

Et coucou les gens !

Je vous apporte le second chapitre (théoriquement), en espérant qu'il vous paraîtra intéressant ! Le scénario commence tout juste, et beaucoup d'explications seront au rendez-vous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Arrondissement Gwangjin-gu._

 _Quartier de Junggok-dong._

Dans la rue étroite qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre tout les jours, Hana avançait d'un pas pressé. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire un détour chez elle pour se vêtir de son uniforme d'investigatrice. Bah, ça ne faisait rien. Tant qu'elle s'y rendait dans une tenue correcte et appropriée, tout allait bien. Personne n'allait lui reprocher grand-chose de venir un dimanche en pull, jean et converses quand même, si ? Après tout, elle n'allait pas faire un détour juste pour ça même si l'appartement n'était pas loin. La situation était urgente, et de plus pour excuse, aujourd'hui était censé être un jour de repos réclamé pour elle.

Elle aperçu au loin la scène: tout le monde était là. La police, les médecins légistes, des officiers du CED... Et les journalistes. Ces derniers ne perdaient jamais de temps pour récolter toutes les informations susceptibles de faire parler la population, décidément.

Elle tenta hâtivement de se frayer un chemin entre les dizaines de véhicules garées tout autour de la scène de crime, sirènes allumées. Puis soudain, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un et manqua d'en tomber sur le goudron sous la puissance du choc.

\- Hana.

L'entente de cette voix grave et rauque eût pour effet de provoquer un sursaut à la jeune fille. Elle l'identifia aussitôt. Relever la tête vers le visage de cette personne n'aurait même pas eu d'utilité.

\- Bonjour, père.

Lui offrant un de ses habituels sourires rayonnant, Hana scruta le visage aux traits fatigués de l'homme imposant qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux rougeoyants plaqués sur son crâne se teintaient d'une légère couleur grisonnante à la racine. Contrairement a ses yeux émeraudes soulignés par de fines cernes et d'ordinaires ombrageux qui, eux, n'avaient pas perdus cette même lueur qui les avaient toujours caractérisés.

\- Tu fais bien d'être venue. Nous avons identifié le corps et la scène de crime. Va rejoindre Jimin et Namjoon, ils ont besoin de ton aide.

Ça l'étonnait d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas lui-même qui était chargé de la briefer sur ce meurtre. Ils formaient un tandem. Son père étant investigateur de 1ère classe en chef, il devait se charger des informations à transmettre à sa subordonnée en plus de jouer le rôle de partenaire et de mentor. Habituellement, il prenait en responsabilité ceci. De plus, son père était par ailleurs l'une des principales raison de sa présence en tant qu'agent au service du Centre d'Extermination des Démons. Elle n'avait pas franchement eue son mot à dire. Il devait sans doute y avoir une raison particulière pour qu'il n'ait pas put lui confier de lui-même les faits. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le plus important.

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.

Et sans plus attendre, elle fila direction la zone rubalisée. Son visage feignit une grimace lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort. Cette vieille amie qui ne pouvait se passer d'elle en la contactant un peu chaque jour.

Le personnel s'agitait dans tout les sens. Les policiers échangeaient avec les unités envoyées par le CED tout en traquant chaque détail s'avérant nécessaire à la reconstruction de la scène du meurtre. Certains étaient en combinaison stérile et munis d'appareil photos afin de geler les lieux, avant d'entreprendre tout prélèvement. Des plaques numérotées pour indiquer la présence d'indices gisaient un peu partout sur le sol. Et au centre de la zone, gisait une flaque de sang sous une forme inerte, recouverte par un drap sombre. Forme devant laquelle se tenaient accroupis deux touffes de cheveux argentés. Ses chers collègues.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, ils levèrent tout deux les yeux au même moment et se relevèrent.

L'homme de plus petite taille s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle passa en dessous des rubalises. En l'observant, elle se sentait subitement moins complexée par sa propre taille. Contrairement à la majorité des inspecteurs que l'on pouvait croiser en cette organisation, il existait heureusement quelques exceptions. Enfin, il ne fallait pas se fier à l'idée que la taille du jeune homme à la bouille d'enfant était proportionnelle à sa masse musculaire... Mine de rien !

\- Troisième classe d'investigateur, Suzaro Hana. Vous voilà !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire à l'emploi de langage exagéré venant de son supérieur. Ils avaient beau être en plein milieu d'une enquête, les taquineries étaient toujours au rendez-vous avec cette équipe de bras cassés. Malgré son jeune âge et son faible rang, elle devrait naturellement recevoir peu de marques de politesse et, paradoxalement, en donner davantage à ses supérieurs. Mais la plupart de sa section n'en avaient que faire, et s'amusaient même avec ça.

Le second jeune homme vint la saluer à son tour, souriant légèrement et lui accordant un regard franc. Hana dû cette foi lever la tête pour soutenir celui-ci. Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Hana, content de te voir.

\- Jimin, Namjoon, salua-t-elle à son tour en s'inclinant. Je vous écoute ?

Ces deux-là étaient plus âgés qu'elle et faisaient parti des investigateurs de 2ème classe. A ce stade de leur niveau, leur expérience leur permettait d'exécuter des missions plus périlleuses, concernant les Démons de type A et X jusqu'au type S. Ils étaient davantage demandés sur le terrain, plutôt qu'à flâner dans les bureau parmi les paperasses, et possédaient aussi la chance d'obtenir des armes plus efficaces. Hana, elle... en tant que 3ème classe, devait se contenter d'un révolver aux balles en argent, d'une réserve de cinq bombes d'eau bénite et d'une gourde de sel. Cela semblait peu, mais déjà plutôt redoutable contre les démons, en cas d'attaque.

\- Avant toute chose, je vais te chercher une blouse, dit le plus âgé en inspectant de haut en bas la nouvelle arrivante. Les journalistes et la police pourraient se méprendre si tu ne porte rien.

Oups... Il marquait un point. Elle retirait les mots auxquels elle avait songé plus tôt en arrivant sur les lieux. Elle avait oubliée ce détail. Décidément, ces deux mois passés en Corée du Nord l'avaient perturbée.

Le plus âgé d'entre eux s'éclipsa rapidement vers les camionnettes avant de revenir vers eux, une blouse, des surchaussures et une paire de gants jetables en main. Il n'avait rien cassé cette foi, bravo à lui.

\- Merci, lui sourit-elle en enfilant le tout qu'il lui tendit. Apparemment, vous savez à qui appartient le corps.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard grave. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucun détail supplémentaire pour comprendre la raison d'un aussi grand nombre d'inspecteurs du CED et de policiers. Mais sa question la brûla davantage, l'angoisse lui montant à la gorge. Ce n'était certainement pas un meurtre anodin pour obtenir de telles réactions. Elle ignorait complètement la raison exacte de cette situation, mais elle craignait la réponse obtenue.

Tout trois se dirigèrent lentement vers le cadavre, et se baissèrent à sa hauteur. Namjoon posa ses mains gantés sur la couverture, et ils s'échangèrent un nouveau regard tendu avec Jimin. Hana n'y tenait plus. Cette attente n'avait que pour effet de lui faire craindre davantage l'identité de cette personne.

Et finalement, l'argenté se décida enfin, après une inspiration, à soulever une partie de la surface qui maintenait le corps dissimulé et protégé.

Hana eut un choc. Elle savait à qui appartenait ce visage.

\- Seo Yuna, déclara Jimin. Une investigatrice très connue de 1ere classe. Elle avait la réputation d'avoir abattue une centaine de Démons de types S et SS au fil de sa carrière, ce qui est conséquent. Ayant débutée en tant que scientifique au sein de l'entreprise, elle collectionnait beaucoup d'armes à feu et a participé à l'élaboration des balles et des lames en argent.

\- C'est pas possible..., souffla la rousse, incrédule. C'était l'une des plus redoutables en son genre...

\- En effet. Personne ne réalise encore totalement. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette affaire va faire entendre parler d'elle...

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête les journalistes qui ne perdaient pas de temps pour enregistrer leur émission à propos du meurtre. On aurait dit qu'ils prenaient plaisir à filmer, tant le soin qu'ils apportaient au tournage étaient encore plus méticuleux que celui des enquêteurs et des médecins légistes. Cela faisait peine à voir...

En plus de susciter une inquiétude sans pareil au sein de tout le réseau du CED, la population sera elle aussi dans un état de panique en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle.

Elle-même se sentait effrayée. Elle pouvait aussi comprendre ce qu'éprouvait le restant des êtres humains. C'est vrai, il y avait tout de même de quoi. Vivre sa vie quotidienne tout en sachant que les menaces pesaient de plus en plus autour ne pouvait laisser personne de marbre... Seulement... Il faudrait aussi penser a la crainte que pouvait ressentir les démons. Quelque part parmi de nombreux autres cas similaires, il devait sûrement en exister qui ne songeaient uniquement qu'à vouloir vivre en paix...

Hana secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir des pensées pareilles...

\- Vous avez des détails sur son assassinat ?

\- A priori, elle a été tuée cette nuit, aux environs de 4h, répondit le plus âgé.

La rousse haussa un sourcil. Comment cela pouvait dater de cette nuit ? Elle aurait dû le remarquer immédiatement en sortant de chez elle ce matin pour emmener son frère chez son ami, si cela avait été le cas. Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel pour que celui-ci n'ait pas vu ce spectacle macabre...

\- D'après quelques informations que nous avons réussis à obtenir peu avant ton arrivée en utilisant les contacts sur son téléphone, poursuivit Namjoon, elle rentrait d'une soirée passée en compagnie de certains membres de sa famille. Elle aurait été attaquée en arrivant chez elle, et son corps aurait été ensuite transporté jusqu'ici ce matin pour on ne sait quelle raison. C'est ton père qui l'a retrouvé et qui l'a signalé à son unité.

Son père ? Pourquoi était-il revenu au beau milieu de la mâtiné ? Avait-il oublié quelque chose à leur appartement ? Étrange...

Mais tout cela était démesuré... Un Démon qui n'avait l'intention que d'assouvir sa faim n'aurait jamais pris la peine de s'embêter à transporter le corps à l'autre bout de Séoul. Seo Yuna habitait dans les quartiers de Gangseo-gu... Quelle raison pouvait-il y avoir derrière la tête de la créature pour se donner tant de mal ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'est assez bizarre..., déclara la jeune femme d'un ton pensif. Je peux voir le reste du corps ?

Jimin tendit les mains vers le corps au même moment que son aîné, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire entrer en collision leurs doigts. Ils échangèrent un regard et manquèrent de lâcher un rire, avant de se souvenir que la situation ne le permettait pas. Alors Jimin se contenta de donner une petite tape sur la main de son collègue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en occupait.

Il souleva le reste du drap avant de se reculer aussitôt, laissant Hana analyser... ce qu'il restait du corps. Son collègue avait toujours eu du mal avec les cadavres et... cela pouvait se faire comprendre, surtout lorsqu'ils terminaient d'une manière telle que des bouts d'organes traînaient un peu partout... et que ces derniers s'étendaient bien visiblement à la place du nombril. Ajoutons à cela tout le sang qui avait eu en parti le temps de sécher. Heureusement, elle avait toujours ses quatre membres et sa tête... Une armée de mouches et de bactéries étaient déjà en train de voleter et de s'attaquer aux organes ventraux...

\- On dirait... l'oeuvre d'un type S.

Les deux inspecteurs lui lancèrent un œil entendu. Visiblement, ils songeaient aussi à la même chose. Pour autant, ce n'était pas très compliqué de déterminer le type d'un démon à la seule vue de l'état du cadavre qu'il a laissé.

Chaque démon appartient à un type bien spécifique, permettant de définir pour le CED les solutions à mettre en place selon ses capacités et le niveau de ses instincts.

Les plus communs et répandus sont les types A. En général, ils savent se contrôler avec plus de facilité que tout leurs autres congénères et se nourrissent à peu près une à trois fois par mois de membres ou d'organes humains en petite quantité. Ils peuvent tenir quelques jours de plus sans manger, avec pour seul abreuvage quelques centilitres de sang. Leur ADN a la particularité de se modifier à partir de celle de la dernière proie qu'ils ont ingérer. Tout comme leur aura qui se veut immédiatement détectable pour les personnes capables de les ressentir.

Ensuite, il y à les types X. Les plus rares de tous, il s'agit des Démons purs qui n'ont aucune trace humaine dans leur sang, contrairement aux types A qui sont nés de mutations génétiques suite à des accouplements entre humains et démons purs. Leur régime est très particulier... Contrairement à leur progéniture née avec du sang humain, ils n'ont nullement besoin de se sustenter du corps de ces derniers. Mais ils prennent leur âme. La plupart le font à la fin d'un pacte que le démon conclue avec sa proie, environ une à deux fois par an pour les plus affamés. Leur aura si particulière ne peut se faire ressentir chez certains humains, même auprès du plus puissant medium ou exorciste, tout comme leur ADN qui ne présente aucune différence avec celle d'un être humain tout à fait ordinaire puisqu'ils ne consomment pas le cadavre de ces derniers. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils sont si difficiles à identifier, et plus particulièrement à traquer. Néanmoins... A cause des âmes et de leur émotions qu'ils ingèrent, beaucoup de failles son présentes dans leur résistance psychologique. Ils sont plus susceptibles de céder à la folie.

En clair: les types A se nourrissent de corps matériels et changent ainsi leur AND, tandis que les types X dévorent les corps spirituels et fragilisent le leur. Un prix à payer pour survivre...

Trois autres types se présentent ensuite comme étant des mutations, des sortes d'évolution mentale et physique de ces deux démons de base.

Tout d'abord, les types S, sûrement comme l'assassin de l'investigatrice de 1ère classe. Leur crime sont justement reconnaissables à leur façon de laisser les corps et de dévorer les organes... Peu commun par rapport aux types A, mais pourtant bel et bien actifs, ils possèdent un self-control défaillant qui les pousse à répondre impulsivement à leurs instincts, environ cinq à six fois par mois. Même les types X se mettent à adopter un régime carnivore une foi qu'ils ont commencé à perdre le contrôle et ainsi leur ADN se met à changer lui aussi, tout autant que la détection de leurs soifs meurtrières...

A ne pas confondre avec l'aura. Celle des types A, l'aura de leur esprit en tant que mutation humaine et démoniaque qui, elle, reste accessible en toute situation pour les personnes qui ont la capacité de les ressentir.

Puis, viennent les types SS. Les plus puissants, craints et incontrôlables de tous. Il s'agit d'une évolution rare et extrême d'un type S, qui a totalement perdu sa capacité de contrôle sur ses instincts de chasseur et ne sait même plus différencier un humain d'un de ses semblables.

Ce type possède d'ailleurs un jumeau très similaire: le type SX. A la différence d'un SS, cette évolution n'est valable exclusivement que pour un Démon étant de base de type X. En plus d'avoir avec exactitude toutes les aptitudes de leurs jumeaux, ceux-là ont développés le pouvoir de posséder le corps de leur proie afin de les manipuler jusqu'à dévorer entièrement leur âme de l'intérieur... Redoutable. Et encore, le mot était faible.

Les deux derniers sont sans la moindre hésitation, les plus difficiles à abattre en raison de leur comportement imprévisible et de leur force similaire à celle d'un Ontophagus taurus, donnée à un Homme. Pour peu, l'on aurait put les classer en une seule et même catégorie. Mais ce don de s'immiscer dans une âme de manière totalement aléatoire à tout moment, confère un avantage aux types XS qu'aucun autre démon n'a le pouvoir de développer...

Chose étrange qu'Hana finit d'ailleurs par remarquer: elle ne sentait aucune âme errante à proximité. Celle de Seo Yuna.

Pour n'importe quel humain ordinaire, ce serait une évidence de ne pas avoir la possibilité de ressentir l'esprit d'un mort. Mais là était la différence: Hana n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle était médium. En quelque sorte.

Même après un décès, une âme est souvent susceptible de rester près du corps ou du lieu. D'autant plus si celui-ci est violent. L'inspectrice percevait immédiatement sa présence lorsqu'elle traînait dans les parages habituellement. Mais cette foi, rien. Absente, partie, volatilisée... ou dévorée.

Elle se hâta de vérifier le poignet droit de la femme et trouva confirmation à ses pensées.

\- Ou plutôt... d'un type X ayant muté en type S. Regardez ça.

Jimin et Namjoon se rapprochèrent un peu plus du membre inerte et ensanglanté qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ils ouvrirent si grands les yeux qu'à cet instant-même, cela n'aurait étonné personne d'apprendre qu'ils avaient des liens cachés de parenté avec une chouette.

Une fine ligne droite barrait le poignet de la victime, soulignée par cette fameuse inscription. De l'hébreu. La première foi qu'elle avait vue ces symboles, c'était durant l'une des premières enquêtes qu'elle avait menée pendant ses études au Japon, il y à cinq ans. Quand son parcours vers le CED venait de débuter, malgré elle. Elle avait fait des recherches afin d'en trouver la signification, et en était finalement arrivée à la traduction littérale pour "Ton âme est mienne".

\- Ils ont le sens du style ces démons, railla le plus jeune des garçons afin d'essayer d'apaiser un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Tu l'a dit, approuva Namjoon en lâchant un rire nerveux. Je vais en embaucher un comme tatoueur pour le personnel du CED !

\- Ça les décoincerait un peu...

Pour une foi qu'ils travaillaient avec tant de sérieux, Hana aurait dû se douter que leur attitude ne durerait pas. Un rire étouffé s'échappa tout seul de sa gorge. Pardon. Mais c'était plutôt drôle d'imaginer les inspecteurs habituellement vêtus d'un costume toujours très élégant, subitement convertis en rockeurs avec des dizaines de tatouages exposés sur tout le corps.

Elle aurait dû les réprimander doucement comme à chaque foi, mais occasionnellement dans ces situations, leurs plaisanteries lui faisaient du bien.

Dans leur dos, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. D'un même mouvement, les trois inspecteurs firent une rotation sur eux-même, toujours accroupis, et levèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Hop ! Ils se levèrent tout court.

\- Troisième classe d'investigateur, Suzaro Hana, salua l'homme à la voix rauque.

Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée plus tard ou elle aurait put croire que Jimin et Namjoon venaient de se prendre un vent. L'homme en face d'eux n'était autre que Kang Hyeon. L'investigateur en chef et responsable de l'unité B: celle dont elle faisait parti avec les garçons. Une taille conséquente, des cheveux plaqués sur l'arrière du crâne, un visage aux traits durs marqués par l'âge, et un regard droit.

\- Première classe d'investigateur, Kang Hy...

Elle s'interrompit, en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'un autre homme, une vingtaine d'années en moins que Kang Hyeon venait de rejoindre celui-ci, se tenant à hauteur égale. Mains jointes devant lui et entre une ou deux mèches noires et rebelles qui venaient tomber sur son front dégagé, il engagea une confrontation entre ses grands yeux bridés et ceux, plus fins et bleus, de la Japonaise.

\- Hana, fit-il simplement en ignorant le regard sévère du plus âgé pour le manque de politesse.

Ce n'était pas un regard que l'on accordait d'inspecteur à inspecteur. Mais plutôt celui d'un homme à la fille de son ancien instituteur durant sa toute première formation au Japon à ses débuts en tant qu'inspecteur. Deux regards qui s'étaient quotidiennement affrontés de loin sans réellement se croiser. Cela remontait déjà à cinq ans. Quand Hana venait tout juste d'entrer au lycée, et que le CED commençait à quémander de son aide illégalement...

Alors qu'il venait à peine de faire ses premiers pas, officiellement, lui, au CED en même temps que Kim Kibum, les deux ex-troisième classe avaient grimpés les échelons en à peine huit mois, accumulant des records encore jamais vus en si peu de temps. Ce n'étaient pas sans raisons que la direction leur avait attribué l'unité A ; plus efficace de toutes et représentant aussi Seo Yuna...

\- Kang Hyeon, excusez-moi, reprit précipitamment Hana. Seconde classe d'investigateur, Choi Minho...

Ils s'inclinèrent à tour de rôle. Lentement, les deux hommes considérèrent la medium de haut en bas. Ne pas se sentir trop intimidée était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Quoique... Certains étaient pires, d'autres similaires. D'autres pas. Les grandes carrures et les regards droits, elle était habituée au CED, qui plus est, son père l'étant aussi. Mais du haut de ses un mètre cinquante-neuf, jamais elle n'oserait faire la fière face à ce type de carrure. Non pas qu'elle était du genre à manquer de respect envers les supérieurs d'habitude, mais bon... Simple façon de penser.

\- Je m'excuse mais je ne fait que te saluer brièvement, précisa le grand brun dans une nouvelle courbette en l'intention de la rouquine, un léger sourire embarassé aux lèvres. Je dois retourner auprès de Kibum retenir les journalistes...

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il fila, sous le regard néanmoins toujours aussi réprobateur de son supérieur, et alla rejoindre le fil de fer qui lui faisait office de collègue. Bien que plusieurs mètres séparaient Hana de ce dernier, elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître son élégance naturelle. Ce type était toujours bien maquillé, habillé et coiffé en toutes circonstances, les pires comprises... Tiens, d'ailleurs, ses cheveux avaient encore changés de couleur. Pour du rose. Et pas un rose pâle, celui que l'on associait aux fleurs de cerisier dans le pays natal de la rouquine... Ce n'était pas assez voyant pour correspondre à son excentricité. C'est donc pour cela qu'il avait plutôt opté pour une couleur à la vivacité des plus repérables jusqu'à une distance de dix kilomètres, si ce n'était pas plus encore. La dernière foi qu'Hana l'avait vu avant son départ en formation, il venait à peine de se colorer quelques mèches en une association de teintes très diverses. Et malgré les préjugés que l'on pourrait avoir, cela ressortait en une jolie harmonie rappelant la nature. Non pas que le CED tolérait autant de... D'originalité excessive ? Mais le jeune homme avait toujours ignoré les reproches transformés en menace de ses collègues, comme de ses supérieurs... Ça avait du bon de jouer de sa nécessité parmi les rangs les plus élevés.

Et Hana pouvait entendre le son de la voix rauque du jeune homme éclater à l'encontre du journaliste face auquel il faisait face, pour une raison quelconque... Nul doute que Minho était venu calmer le jeu. Ou au moins, tenter... Car ce serait un gros mensonge de dire que ce Choi Minho au sang chaud était capable de régler n'importe quelle négociation dans la sérénité et la bonne foi absolue.

\- Nous sommes rassurés de vous avoir avec nous aujourd'hui au sein de cette enquête, reprit Kang Hyeon après un raclement de gorge. Avez-vous jeté un œil au corps ?

\- Oui..., souffla la Japonaise en baissant tristement les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais crut qu'une première classe puisse terminer ainsi...

\- Hélas, nous sommes constamment en danger, peu importe notre rang...

Il n'avait pas tort... Et cette remarque concernait tout aussi bien la nationalité, la fonction, l'âge ou encore le mode de vie des êtres vivants, plus globalement.

\- J'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il s'agirait d'un démon de type S qui a commis ce crime, l'informa-t-elle retournant auprès du corps de l'investigatrice. Mais regardez.

Elle saisit à nouveau le poignet de la victime, désignant les symboles étrangers.

\- C'est la marque du pacte.

Il se pencha à son tour et prit un instant pour constater minutieusement ses dires tandis qu'elle lui tendait le membre. Il fouilla ensuite dans la poche de sa blouse et en sortit des gants qu'il enfila, et prit en main le poignet de la femme décédée qu'il observa sous tout les angles.

\- En effet... Cela voudrait donc dire que ce démon serait initialement de type X, conclut Kang Hyeon.

\- Oui. Pour confirmer le tout: je ne ressens aucune présence d'esprit défunt dans les parages.

\- Je vois...

L'inspecteur spécial posa délicatement le bras du corps inerte, se retourna vers son interlocutrice et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses traits se durcirent davantage avant qu'il ne reprenne, on ne peut plus sérieux :

\- Suzaro Hana. Vous qui commencez à obtenir une certaine expérience dans le domaine des recherches sur les enquêtes que nous vous avions confié jusque là...

Il marqua un court silence.

\- Accepteriez-vous de prendre en charge la collecte d'informations sur ce sujet ?

La jeune fille ne cilla même pas à cette demande. Disons que ça lui changeait...

Elle se décida, se força, comme toujours, une nouvelle fois, à jouer le jeu:

\- Très bien. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, reprit l'homme, nos recherches avancent et de nouvelles pistes se fondent sur chacune de nos affaires. Mais cela n'empêche en rien les meurtres continus. Les derniers évènements actuels en sont la preuve la plus massive. Certains démons savent s'y prendre avec prudence et échappent souvent à notre surveillance. Nous ne pouvons pas longtemps les pister, surtout lorsque les situations s'aggravent avec plusieurs cas à la fois. Bien entendu, nous ne nous risquerons pas à vous confier une enquête sur un démon supérieur au rang S. Nous prenons en compte votre fragilité causée par votre don ainsi que votre manque d'aptitudes au combat au risque de vous y retrouver confrontée. Mais cette affaire, en raison des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle aura sur la population, se doit d'être résolue dans les plus brefs délais. Nous comptons sur vous pour rassembler tout les renseignements nécessaires afin de déterminer son identité et sa position.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid à la 3eme classe. Parce qu'elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle devrait récupérer les informations sur les démons que l'on lui confiait. Toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce que celles-ci soit assez suffisantes pour pouvoir procéder à son élimination le plus tôt possible. Comment... Comment pouvait-on se languir de la mort de quelqu'un de cette façon... ? C'était tellement injuste. Certains démons agissaient aussi de cette manière... Mais cela n'avait rien d'humain. Ce n'était pas justifié, en dehors d'une stupide affaire de vengeance.

Malheureusement, Hana n'avait pas le choix. Refuser serait comme une trahison envers le pays. Non, peut-être même envers le monde.

\- Hana, tu n'es que de 3ème classe.

Jimin, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas bronché, s'était avancé pour faire face à leur supérieur. Petit Jimin qui dû lever la tête et qui ne se sentait pas spécialement des plus rassurés devant son imposante carrure... Il avait au moins du courage.

\- Monsieur, renchérit l'autre argenté d'une manière faussement entreprenante.

Lui, cependant, arrivait tout à fait à sa hauteur. Il avait bien de la chance.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer le moindre respect, notre collègue n'a pas le niveau pour effectuer ce rang de mission. Il s'agit d'un Démon de type S, justement, ce n'est pas rien et son rang ne lui permet pas.

Hana remercierait dès que possible ses équipiers pour avoir pris sa défense. Inutilement, mais elle était touchée par leur volonté à essayer de rendre justice en cette organisation aveuglée par ses objectifs.

Les supérieurs comptaient beaucoup sur elle pour l'avancement de leurs études. Sa si spéciale... particularité, faisait d'elle une aide précieuse au sein des enquêtes. Rares étaient donc les risques importants qu'ils lui faisaient courir. Du moins, lorsqu'ils en avaient réellement conscience. Qu'il s'agisse d'un démon inférieur ou supérieur au rang S, le danger encouru était sans cesse le même pour elle. Les fois où elle devait se rendre sur le terrain habituellement pour une simple étude de cas, il arrivait parfois qu'une faille se forme dans son esprit à cause... de certains carnages. Une trop grande ouverture et cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

\- Messieurs, je vous prie de laisser cette affaire se dérouler entre ma fille et l'inspecteur Kang Hyeon.

Cette voix qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Kentigern Suzaro. Son père était venu en soutien à l'inspecteur. Merci papa...

\- Mais...

\- Jimin.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Namjoon, qui lui fit signe d'un unique regard que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Personne ne les entendrait. Personne ne les écouterait. La loi au CED était bâtie sur l'idée fondamentale que les ordres de la hiérarchie étaient absolus. Une décision de la part des supérieurs était irrévocable tant que la raison de celle-ci n'a pas été accomplie de fond en comble.

Non, c'était loin d'être simple...

\- Nam..., gémit le plus jeune des deux.

Hana se sentait mal pour eux. Ils exprimaient à sa place sa propre frustration qu'elle renfermait en elle-même afin de ne causer aucun problème à la carrière de son père, étant donné qu'il était son responsable. Un seul mot ou geste de travers, et ce serait son père, malgré son haut rang, qui en pâtirait.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'en ai déjà fait, assura la jeune femme à l'intention des deux garçons. Je n'irai pas beaucoup sur le terrain, de toute façon.

\- Bien, approuva fièrement Hyeon. Nous n'avons pas encore le résultat du prélèvement ADN pour déterminer l'identité de la précédente victime de ce démon, mais une foi cela fait, je vous contacterais afin de vous affilier à une sous-unité.

Le supérieur tourna les talons, son père suivant ses pas pour rejoindre les policiers qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Il ajouta de derniers mots:

\- Dès lors, les recherches pourront débuter.

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit brutalement la jeune fille...

* * *

Voilou ! Merci d'avoir lu.

J'espère que les explications à propos des démons sont suffisamment claires... Les otakus s'il y en a, je pense que vous aurez pour la plupart, songé à Tokyo Ghoul. Et avec raison, vous avez bel et bien deviné la source de mon inspiration pour cette fic ! :p

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! En plus de connaître les points positifs et négatifs, cela m'encourage grandement à continuer d'écrire :)


	4. Acte III

Heeeey ! Et voici la suite les loulous ! :3  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hana lâcha un soupire et s'étira en sortant de son bureau.

A l'antenne du CED, dans le district de Yeongdeungpo-gu, la fin de l'après-midi lui avait semblé tellement longue !

Occupée qu'elle avait été à remplir et à classer toute les paperasses qu'on lui avait confiées tant qu'elle était revenue en service, le temps avait parut s'écouler lentement, chaque secondes s'étirant à l'infini, toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle terminait un dossier. Elle avait bien crût qu'elle n'en finirait jamais ! Ça ne semblait pas tellement, mais beaucoup d'affaires sur les démons étaient en cours ces temps-ci. En plus grand nombre que ce dont elle avait l'habitude en tout cas. De plus, quelques documents avaient été perdus et cela avait causé une sacrée pagaille dans l'organisation. Cette confusion avait fait prendre pas mal de retard à la rousse qui s'était vue confiée la tâche de les retrouver rapidement. Enfin, Hana avait fini par retrouver les vingt-deux pages manquantes du dossier pour les classer de nouveau correctement en allant fouiner un peu dans quelques bureaux. Bien qu'elle ait malencontreusement dérangée Jiwong dans le sien, en pleine séance manucure...

Rien de plus simple lorsque l'on possédait un don tel que le sien. A vrai dire, cette facette dont elle venait de se servir était l'une de celles qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux. Il y en avait encore tant mais ces dernières s'avéraient imprévisibles et elle ne pouvait pas toujours tout contrôler. Seule avec un don qu'elle eût appris à connaître de sa propre personne, beaucoup de choses restaient encore vastes.

La jeune inspectrice s'aventura tranquillement dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, tournant la tête un peu partout vers chaque recoins des lieux. Une personne qu'elle cherchait précisément échappait à son champ de vision. Il devrait pourtant être présent, à l'attendre. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils en avaient terminés pour la journée. Et ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. 21h, lisait-elle sur l'imposante pendule accrochée au mur de l'entrée. Elle avait peut-être pris trop de temps ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lié à ça. De toute façon, s'il était parti sans l'avoir attendue, chose qui l'aurait surprise, il l'aurait sans doute prévenue sur son portable. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Et il n'était pas là. Quelque chose dans cette brusque indépendance la perturbait.

Au loin, elle distingua une silhouette familière. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle recherchait, mais celle-ci pourrait peut-être l'aider.

\- Hoseok !

L'interpellé tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom, visiblement surpris de la voir se diriger à toute hâte vers lui, à la tête de poisson asphyxié qu'il fit. Il s'agissait d'une autre grande perche de 2ème classe de l'unité B, aux attitudes joviales et pleines de vie qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. C'est fou comme elle se sentait... Minuscule, une foi parmi la grande majorité des autres employés. Si seulement elle savait marcher avec des talons hauts ou compensés comme sa meilleure amie Louve, ce serait tellement plus simple vue d'un peu plus haut...

\- Bonsoir !, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Sais-tu où est mon père ?

A peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase que l'autre bombe rousse se jeta sur elle et la serra si fort dans ses bras que la jeune fille commença très rapidement à manquer d'oxygène. Elle crut même qu'il allait lui casser une ou deux côtes avec la force qu'il employait !

\- Hana ! Trop content de te voir !

Oui, elle était heureuse elle aussi de le voir mais pas au point de vouloir le tuer !

\- Mais tu n'étais pas en jour de repos aujourd'hui ?

Doux Marie Jésus ! Il venait enfin de la lâcher et de l'épargner. Grimaçante, elle frotta ses flancs rendus douloureux par un surplus d'amour reçu, et se permit quelques secondes pour souffler avant de lui répondre... Si elle en avait eue le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, enchaîna vivement son collègue. On t'a donné quoi comme travail ? Des paperasses ? Encore ? Sur quoi ? Un démon ? Lequel ? Oh ! Et tu vas bien ? Et puis ton frère ? Il est où là, chez toi ?

\- Hoseok, respire !

Il allait finir par... trop tard.

\- Hoseok !

La pile électrique qui lui servait de collègue s'étouffa avec sa propre salive à force de gigoter dans tout les sens sans prendre le temps de faire une pause. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises, Hana lui tapotant doucement entre les omoplates pour l'aider à reprendre contenance. Lentement, il réussit à se calmer et retrouva une respiration normale et régulière.

\- Voilà..., l'encouragea la 3ème classe en continuant de tapoter son dos. Inspire tout doucement... Et expire... Voilà...

\- Ouh..., finit-il par lâcher entre deux respirations, se remettant de ses émotions. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien. Prends le temps de parler, il n'y à pas d'incendie.

Et elle préférait ne pas imaginer la situation si cela arrivait. Connaissant cette boule d'énergie inépuisable et d'autant plus craintive, à la sonnerie d'alarme, il se mettrait immédiatement à hurler en courant partout sans même songer à trouver la sortie de secours. C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est par ailleurs déjà passé lors d'une simulation d'entraînement. Tous les autres membres de l'unité B s'étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, le laissant faire et allant même jusqu'à sortir leur téléphone pour garder des souvenirs. Elle-même avait reçue la vidéo prise par Taehyung et avait dû appuyer sur le bouton replay au moins une dizaine de foi. Pauvre Hoseok... Mais c'était trop drôle !

\- Oui mais je suis super content de te voir !

Oh oui, en effet. Elle l'avait compris.

\- Tu sais pas quoi ?, enchaîna Hoseok sans même prendre le temps de marquer une pause. Ce matin Taehyung et Jungkook ont été infernaux ! Apparemment, ils ont paumé un tas de dossiers, personne ne sait comment ils ont fait !

L'investigatrice cilla plusieurs fois. Et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

\- Oh... Hum, oui, je vois...

Alors elle connaissait l'identité de ceux qu'elle allait étriper dès demain pour lui avoir maudit le restant de son après midi à courir partout à la recherche de ces fameux dossiers. Et accessoirement d'avoir faillit se faire tuée par Jiwong.

\- Ils se sont fait passer un sacré savon de la part des supérieurs, poursuivit le jeune homme, mimant une expression choquée. Ça a crié dans tout le bâtiment ! Enfin, heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de tout restaurer !

Elle avait devinée avant qu'il ne le dise par elle ne savait quelle illumination... Étrange, hum ?

Hoseok marqua un instant de silence. Chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais cela faisait un bien fou de ne plus le voir gesticuler telle une belette dopée à la caféine. Il la scruta attentivement et s'attarda sur le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oh ?

Machinalement, elle suivit son regard.

\- Euh, oui, je vais bientôt partir. J'ai terminé de régler les quelques affaires pour lesquelles on m'a demandée de venir.

\- Oooh..., lâcha le deuxième classe d'une moue déçue qui disparue bien vite. Moi ils m'ont demandé de rester jusqu'à 22h pour écrire mon rapport... Tu as de la chance !

\- Un rapport ? Tu as effectué une enquête récemment ?

\- Ouais. Apparemment, un groupe de démons a été repéré dans le district de Gangnam, dans le quartier de Guryong. J'ai été enquêté avec Jiwong et YeongBae il y à deux jours, sans grand succès au final car on n'a rien trouvé.

\- Oh, je vois... Attends, le quartier de Guryong, tu dis ?

Et tout les habitants de Séoul pouvaient affirmer que Guryong était le quartier le plus mal vu de toute la capitale. Non pas à cause des bidonvilles, les gens qui y logeaient n'avaient pas beaucoup de finances et ce n'étaient nullement de leur faute. Mais à cause des nombreux délinquants qui traînaient à la recherche d'ennuies. Et pas seulement. Des voyous ? Une mafia peut-être ? Ce n'était rien, ça.

Elle avait entendue dire en effet qu'un groupe de rang S et allant même au-delà était très actif. Les meurtres s'enchaînaient en masse, encore et encore, jusqu'à rendre le district entier de Gangnam maintenu dans la crainte et faisant fuir une bonne majorité des civils ayant trouvés des plans de secours pour se loger ailleurs. Tristement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde... Et Hana ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Etat ne cherchait pas à prendre en main la situation afin de proposer des solutions à ces gens. Tout n'était pas sous la responsabilité du CED !

\- Mouais, affirma Hoseok d'une nouvelle moue. Le plus mal famé de Séoul, quoi.

On aurait dû confier cette mission à des inspecteurs de 1ère classe ! Hoseok, tout comme Jiwong et YeongBae de l'unité C, n'étaient que des secondes classes et n'avaient normalement pas accès aux missions au-delà du rang S, d'ailleurs c'était bien trop dangereux pour un si petit groupe ! Que se passait-il au CED pour jeter leurs inspecteurs dans la gueule du loup ? Même si ce n'était qu'une demande d'inspection des lieux et que les trois chasseurs de démons n'étaient pas des novices, les précautions n'étaient pas à négliger pour autant.

Aussi évita-t-elle de mentionner immédiatement le rang et la nature de la nouvelle enquête que l'on lui avait confiée. Le rouquin ferait une crise d'hystérie et elle ne voulait inquiéter personne.

\- Fais attention, Hoseok, l'averti néanmoins la 3ème classe. Je ne sais pas trop ce que manigance le CED, mais ils ont tendance à confier inconsciemment leurs enquêtes. Même les 1ères classes ne sont pas en sécurité.

\- Ouais...

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendue cette histoire avec Seo Yuna...

Voir leur Sunny disposer d'une telle lueur d'effroi dans son regard n'était pas inhabituel. Pour un inspecteur, il était drôlement peureux... Mais la situation était telle que cela ne serait étonnant pour personne de porter le même regard, désormais.

\- Au fait, commença Hana, détournant le sujet initial. Je voulais te demander si tu avais vu mon père. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis revenue au QG.

\- Ah oui, ton père... Oui, je l'ai aperçu toute à l'heure, je crois qu'il est dans le bureau de Hyeon avec d'autres inspecteurs pour une réunion.

Oh... Elle comprenait mieux, à présent. Son paternel n'avait donc toujours pas terminé sa journée. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait tenir avec les journées longues et acharnées qu'il subissait souvent. Ses cernes allaient s'agrandir à une vitesse fulgurante s'il continuait à ce rythme. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien s'occuper dans les grades supérieurs pour que cela prenne autant de temps à son père ?

Ceci dit, elle décida de laisser de côté ces préoccupations. Les manigances des supérieurs seraient de toute façon bientôt révélées.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix retentit au loin, dans le dos de la rousse.

\- Hoseok ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, je croyais que tu devais...

Cette même voix rauque, légèrement monté dans les aigus sous l'étonnement mêlée à une pointe de colère, s'arrêta net dans sa course quand Hana se retourna vers son possesseur. Et quelle n'en fut pas la surprise de ce dernier lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de son interlocutrice. Les bras chargés par ce qui semblait être une sacoche d'ordinateur portable, Kim Kibum fixait Hana de ses yeux fins, soulignés par un zeste de crayon noir à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Elle aussi ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Surtout en étant accompagné de deux autres inspecteurs de son unité. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant une raison suffisante pour qu'elle aussi, le fixe comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Quoique, cette expression ne serait pas valable pour elle puisqu'elle observait ces derniers du même regard que celui qu'elle offrait aux vivants...

\- Ah, Kibum !, s'exclama Hoseok dans un cri de panique. Pardon, j'y retourne tout de suite, oui !

Le seconde classe de l'unité A s'empressa de crisper son visage dans un sourire un peu trop exagéré, inclinant légèrement la tête de haut en bas pour lancer un bref salut à la rouquine. S'arrêtant net, brutalement raidit. Sans ajouter le moindre mot, indiquant un grand malaise de présent. A ses côtés, le visage de ses deux coéquipiers se métamorphosa d'une manière totalement opposée à la sienne. Lee Jinki et Kwon Yuri. Deux investigateurs de première classe, s'étant récemment affiliés à leur nouvelle promotion, dont se rapprochaient doucement Kim Kibum lui-même ainsi que Choi Minho.

Jinki, tout sourire, sembla vouloir se rapprocher de la rousse, mais cette dernière aperçu la main du second jeune homme se refermer subitement sur son bras, sous les yeux ronds de la troisième coéquipière. Le message était clair, et Hana comprit bien aussitôt la raison de ce geste, sans même besoin d'entendre les quelques mots qui s'échappèrent vivement de leur bouche à tous les trois. Interdiction de l'approcher. Sympathique...

\- Bonsoir !, lança tout de même la rousse dans un triste sourire forcé, en n'osant contredire la distance imposée par le seconde classe.

Jinki et la jeune femme lui rendirent un simple salut de la main synchronisé, sous le regard de prédateur du... plus jeune, qui leur fit signe de le suivre et de s'en aller après avoir échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Hoseok. Oui, au CED, et particulièrement en Corée du Sud, c'était étonnant de voir l'un des plus jeunes de son unité guider ses aînés au lieu du contraire... Ce n'était, toutefois, pas le benjamin des piliers du CED du pays, mais l'autorité naturelle qu'il parvenait à dégager semblait faire de lui un excellent leader, en plus d'une personne de confiance.

En dehors de leur réputation phénoménale et de quelques rares échanges avec Minho durant la formation de ce dernier, Hana ne connaissait pas assez cette unité pour être au courant de la raison exacte de son comportement, mais Kibum avait toujours été très réservé avec les employés du CED en dehors de son équipe, et avait toujours veillé à maintenir un écart exagéré vis-à-vis de la jeune fille depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci...

Et c'était douloureux. Cela aurait put être encore plus douloureux si cet inspecteur était un proche qui se mettait subitement à l'ignorer comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire chaussette. Ou d'une vulgaire pionne, comme ce dont elle avait l'habitude d'avoir la sensation d'être considérée au CED. Mais elle encaissait silencieusement, n'ayant aucun autre choix.

Elle avait beau y réfléchir à chaque échanges avec lui qui ne se limitait qu'à de simples croisements, elle ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'elle aurait put faire pour l'effrayer autant et le mettre dans cet état dès qu'il se rendait compte de sa présence... Elle voulait simplement savoir, mais aucune réponse n'avait put lui être autorisée. Personne, en dehors de Kibum lui-même, ne pouvait savoir. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la plupart des autres membres de son unité devaient suivre ses ordres en sa présence.

Peut-être que la connaissance de son don effrayait le jeune homme, ou qu'il avait tout simplement un problème avec elle ? C'était compréhensible, et ce n'était pas le premier... Mais elle n'avait jamais choisie de posséder un tel don. Elle était humaine comme eux, malgré tout.

La seule personne qui n'avait jamais réellement démontré de signes d'appréhension ou de méfiance envers cette différence qui la caractérisait était ce fameux Minho... Ou du moins, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lui montrer, si peu s'étaient-ils côtoyés. A l'exacte de Jinki et de quelques uns de l'unité B. Mais eux, il semblaient quelque peu trop naïfs sur les bords... Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient si bien avec à peu près tout le monde sans avoir le moindre préjugé sur les gens, tout comme Yuri d'ailleurs... En dehors du fait qu'elle soit naïve, bien loin de l'idée. Pour le jeune homme à ses côtés, mis a part la nourriture et plus particulièrement le poulet, rien ne semblait plus important pour que son monde fonctionne correctement.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira nerveusement Hoseok en observant les membres de l'unité A s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Mais je dois retourner bosser ou je risque de... me faire tuer ou passer la nuit ici !

Et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, il commençait déjà à s'éloigner telle une bombe prise de panique. Il lui fit un grand signe des bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres et hurla de tout ses poumons:

\- A demain Hana !

Toutes les personnes présentes autour leur lancèrent un regard tantôt choqué, tantôt courroucé. Oui, ils étaient dans un établissement de bureaux... Pas dans une foire...

Mais elle sourit, heureuse que leur Sunny national se porte toujours autant à merveille. L'enjouement naturel de son collègue lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et elle réussie à éloigner ces pensées, à la même allure que leur raison. Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main avant de répondre, de manière un peu plus discrète:

\- Oui, à demain Hoseok !

Un demi tour et la Japonaise s'éloigna à son tour, passant les portes métallisées du centre. Dehors, une minuscule particule froide s'écrasa contre sa joue. Voilà qu'un nouvel inconvénient s'ajoutait à sa liste d'imprévus de la journée. S'il se mettait à pleuvoir, elle devrait se dépêcher d'atteindre un arrêt de bus le plus rapidement possible si elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver trempe. Et manque de bol, elle n'avait pas pris son vélo pour pouvoir partir aussitôt. Enfin, avec ce temps, ça ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande utilité. Il avait pourtant fait tellement beau durant la journée ! Dommage que ça n'avait pas persisté jusqu'en soirée. Autre chose qui n'avait pas perduré, c'était bien la température. Il faisait vraiment froid ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle enviait tout ces gens qu'elle croisait dans la rue... Eux au moins, ils étaient bien couverts. Ils avaient été plus prévoyants que la rousse en tout cas, qui avait fait un détour chez elle pour n'attraper qu'un simple petit blouson pas bien épais en pensant qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas eu pour longtemps au CED et qu'il ferait à peu près aussi bon qu'un peu plus tôt. Ah, son chez-soi... Elle avait hâte d'y être !

~*.*~

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard et une Hana trempe, à demi-frigorifiée, la jeune fille franchit le portail appartenant a la cour de la résidence. Le plus grand silence régnait dans ce coin-ci. Seuls les pas légers de la rousse sur les graviers et le chant des grillons étaient présents. C'était calme. Beaucoup trop. Les battements du cœur d'Hana s'accéléraient doucement à la rigueur de son pas. De grandes ombres biscornues se découpaient dans l'ombre de la nuit déjà obscure, face à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Du calme. Ce n'était que le feuillage des plantes qui offraient cet aspect. Rien d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser l'effroi se frayer un passage en son fort-intérieur et de se sentir peu en sécurité, ici. Les lieux n'avaient jamais été aussi peu sûrs, elle en avait la confirmation avec tout ce qu'il avait put se passer... et ce qui continuait.

Elle franchit la grande porte d'entrée, et grimpa immédiatement dans l'ascenseur après avoir traverser la salle d'entrée habituellement vide. Oui, même l'accueil était absent de tout secrétaire pour renseigner et conseiller les occupants de l'immeuble en cas de besoin. Elle voulait bien parier deux mois de salaire qu'il était encore parti faire la fête dans un casino et ramener des filles avec son pote, le gardien. Que l'on parle d'intérieur ou d'extérieur, la notion de sécurité semblait ne jamais avoir été enseignée à ces deux-là. L'effraction qu'avait été commise sept mois auparavant du temps des anciens secrétaires et gardien n'avait vraisemblablement pas dû les inquiéter lorsque l'on les avait mis en garde en début d'embauche. Ou alors souhaitaient-ils simplement éviter de terminer dans un bain de sang comme le sort qu'avaient reçu les précédents, au cas où de nouveaux incidents se produiraient ? Elle ignorait laquelle de ces deux supposition était la vraie, et laquelle était à éliminer... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne lui plaisait pas de vivre en un lieu aussi dangereux. Malheureusement, son père et elle n'avaient pas le temps de déménager une foi de plus.

Du Japon où Hana et son petit frère avaient toujours vécus depuis leur naissance, ils avaient dû partir pour finalement venir vivre en Corée du Sud, en raison d'une mutation d'agence du CED pour son père... et le début de sa carrière à elle. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, et notamment pour la langue plus complexe... Mais tout le monde avait réussi à s'adapter rapidement, bien qu'au bout d'un an, seules les bases avaient été acquises. Et pour Hana, ce fut en partie grâce à Louve qui connaissait le pays depuis bien plus longtemps: cela fait neuf ans que cette dernière a quittée l'Islande pour la Corée, avec une partie de sa famille.

Le quatrième étage atteint, elle ressortit de l'ascenseur et prit un long couloir sur sa gauche. Ils lui rappelaient ceux du CED. Sobres et à la fois moderne. Mais peut-être un peu plus gai que les bureaux où la même teinte métallisée se répétait abondamment. Ces murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur crème s'harmonisant avec une simplicité délicate au parquet d'une teinte plus sombre. Seul défaut, la lampe centrale dans l'allée. Le lustre avait été arraché et il ne restait plus que les fils qui pendouillaient avec une petite lampe à l'extrémité. Et celle-ci commençait sérieusement à rendre l'âme en vue de ses grésillements... Il faudrait sérieusement songer à alerter quelqu'un, ou bientôt les locataires de ce couloir allaient se retrouver bien embêtés pour retrouver leur logement...

Chaque numéro inscrit en dessus des portes dans les mêmes tons que le sol défilait sous le regard azur de la rousse. 167... 168... 169... 170 ! Elle se pencha sur son sac en bandoulière et ouvrit la fermeture à l'avant pour en ressortir ses clés. Elle prit entre ses longs doigts vernis d'une discrète couleur orangée la petite clé ronde et l'inséra dans la serrure avant de la tourner deux fois de suite. Un petit claquement se fit entendre et elle poussa la porte. Elle alluma la lumière et un halo chaleureux vint éclaircir le petit hall d'entrée garni d'un simple meuble à chaussure et d'un porte-manteau près de l'entrée.

Et au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, un fumet appétissant enveloppa ses narines et fit instinctivement réagir son estomac. Du calme, elle allait rapidement mettre un terme à ses plaintes. Mais d'abord, enlever ses chaussures et son blouson trempé serait la chose la plus judicieuse à faire dans un premier temps.

Il n'y avait pas plus de bruit qu'à l'extérieur. Chose naturelle puisqu'elle était seule. Enfin, elle était censée l'être. Une foi prête, elle fit un pas pour se diriger vers sa chambre afin d'y déposer ensuite son sac mais une petite ombre émergeant de l'angle que formait le mur à quelques mètres d'elle retint son attention. Un sourire surpris se forma sur ses lèvres quand une petite touffe couleur charbon surgit et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Hana !

\- Kibo !

Elle resserra son étreinte et souleva le petit garçon plein de vie qui l'accueillait. Non sans mal. Parce que malgré ses sept ans et sa fine taille, il faisait quand même son poids. Et avec sa faible constitution, difficile pour elle de tenir bien longtemps. Avec douceur, elle le reposa rapidement.

\- Tu ne m'as pas trop attendue ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui tombant d'une légère longueur dans la nuque cachaient un peu ses yeux noisette soulignés par de petites poches, qu'il leva vers elle afin de croiser son regard. Il était le portrait craché de leur mère. Hana, elle, avait décolorés ses cheveux autrefois noirs afin de faire comme si elle avait héritée des cheveux roux de leur père qui possédaient des origines écossaises. Mais celui-ci les avait toujours eus d'une nuance plus terne que les siens avec la coloration. Ses yeux bleus si intenses et rares pour une asiatique typée, elle les avait hérités de sa grand-mère maternelle, d'après les dires de sa mère qui était néanmoins une pure japonaise. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de constater ceci, elle ne pouvait s'en tenir qu'à ces anciens propos. Mais elle y croyait.

\- Non, répondit l'enfant débordant d'énergie. Jaehee est partie il y a tout juste quelques minutes !

Hana poussa un léger soupire de soulagement. Elle avait eue peur de l'avoir laissée seul trop longtemps. Avec les exigences du boulot, elle et son père avaient toujours de quoi faire. Elle regrettait tellement d'y avoir été contrainte et de ne pas avoir plus de temps à consacrer à son petit frère... Mais heureusement, il était assez débrouillard et l'aînée savait qu'elle pouvait le laisser en toute confiance à la nounou, Go Jaehee, une femme aux alentours de la trentaine totalement gaga de lui.

C'était une personne vraiment très gentille et attentionnée qui prenait plaisir à venir s'occuper de lui chaque jour. Elle profitait même parfois de l'occasion pour faire un peu de ménage dans l'appartement de son plein gré. Et sans même réclamer un supplément dans son salaire ! Mais Hana n'en tenait pas compte et la remerciait tout de même d'une petite somme en plus pour les soins non inclus dans son travail qu'elle apportait à leur foyer. Cette dame était une perle, une vraie. La rousse se sentait même gênée de profiter de sa bonté. Kibo n'avait rien à craindre avec elle. Alors parfois, Hana pouvait se permettre un peu de temps pour soi pour évacuer la pression causée par le boulot. Mais elle ne le laissait jamais une journée complète seul, habituellement. Seulement, cette foi... On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et elle s'en voulait un peu.

\- Excuse-moi de rentrer si tard... C'est Jaehee qui est venue te chercher chez ton ami ?

\- Oui ! Papa lui a téléphoné pour le lui demander.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Leur père avait beau être quelqu'un de froid et de très centré sur le boulot, il pensait toujours néanmoins à rendre quelques discrètes attentions à sa famille...

\- Je suis rassurée... Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure-ci ?

\- Bhen... Je voulais te voir, avoua avec embarras le plus jeune en nouant ses mains dans son dos sans la quitter des yeux. Et papa aussi. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Papa risque de rentrer un peu plus tard que moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

Elle songea à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Son père avait été introuvable avant qu'elle ne parte. Et Hoseok lui avait dit qu'il était occupé avec Kang Hyeon et d'autres collègues hauts placés. C'était étrange... Chaque tâche que l'on conférait à son père devait lui être rapportée normalement. Ils étaient un tandem. Son père était chargé de la guider à travers son parcours, lui qui avait tant insisté pour qu'elle abandonne tous ses projets et entre au CED...

\- Au fait, Jaehee a préparé à manger pour nous trois !

\- C'est vrai ?, s'étonna l'aînée, interrompue dans ses pensées.

\- Oui ! Tout est dans la cuisine !

\- Oh, c'est vraiment gentil..., dit-t-elle, touchée par le nouveau geste chaleureux de cette femme. Il va vraiment falloir que je la remercie pour ça. Tu l'as déjà fait j'espère ?

\- Euh... Non. J'ai oublié !

Et pour accompagner sa réponse, il lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires. Elle ne put empêcher le sien de se former devant l'innocence et la franchise de son frère. Vraiment... Quel petit numéro. Bah, il était encore jeune. Quelques étourderies lui étaient facilement pardonnables. Elle le gâtait trop ? Peut-être... Mais il était l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Lorsque je la reverrais, je le ferais.

Elle consulta brièvement l'heure. La pendule du salon affichait 21h30. Déjà ? Elle ne voyait pas le temps passer !

\- Allez, tu vas au lit ? Tu vas être fatigué demain si tu te couches trop tard.

\- Je sais...

Le plus petit fit la moue sous le visage attendri d'Hana. Celle-ci savait très bien que malgré sa réaction, il connaissait la réponse par laquelle il devait contrer. Il se rendait bien compte des obligations qu'il devait effectuer pour un garçon de son âge. Cependant, le fait de vouloir rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps était une demande plutôt récurrente. Voir de la questionner sur la potentielle autorisation de s'il pouvait carrément rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ou leur père ne décide de se coucher. Oui, il était bien audacieux ce petit futé.

\- Tu restes un peu avec moi ?

Ça par contre, ça l'aurait bien étonnée qu'il ne le lui demande pas. Certains soirs comme celui-ci, il lui demandait de rester avec lui avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Soit il discutait avec elle de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la journée, soit il voulait qu'elle lui raconte une histoire, soit il voulait qu'elle lui chante la berceuse de leur mère... Mais il n'exigeait pas. Il demandait simplement et acceptait le refus sans faire d'histoires. Sur ce point-là, c'est vrai qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi adorable et aussi sage pour son jeune âge. Il n'en faisait rarement qu'à sa tête et ne réclamait pas grand-chose. Les seules choses qu'il voulait : un peu d'attention et d'amour.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle dans un sourire.

~*.*~

Plongés dans la pénombre de la chambre éclairée par la faible lueur de la lampe posée sur la table de chevet, le frère et la sœur étaient animés dans une longue discussion qu'ils avaient entamée sur les activités que le benjamin avait fait de la journée avec ses amis, tranquillement installés sur le petit lit. Et ce n'était pas parce que le petit garçon avait une bouille d'ange qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'être bien bavard. Tel frère, telle sœur. Lorsqu'ils avaient un sujet de conversation intéressant en tête, difficile pour eux d'en décrocher. Il était presque vingt-trois heures, mais l'aînée avait remarqué que les yeux du plus jeune clignaient de plus en plus. Il glissait de lui-même dans le sommeil. Il parlait beaucoup et doucement, la fatigue prenait le dessus sur lui. Alors elle le laissait faire, sachant très bien qu'il finirait bientôt par s'endormir s'ils continuaient ainsi. Et puis après tout, veiller sur lui faisait parti de son rôle de grande sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir énormément, alors s'occuper un minimum de lui était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour son bien-être. Il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle.

\- ...et puis aussi, sa maman nous a demandé ce qu'on aimerait faire plus tard comme métier !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- Mmmh... Rien. Je sais pas pour l'instant. J'hésite beaucoup entre pleins de choses !

Hana avait de quoi être fière de son petit frère. Il se préoccupait beaucoup de ce qu'il aimerait devenir plus tard et ne cessait d'aborder le sujet. Et lorsque l'on l'abordait avant lui, son intérêt était piqué au vif, quitte à s'incruster dans la conversation, il devait à tout prix exprimer son avis !

\- Ça viendra un jour, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle en caressant les mèches noires de sa tête blottie contre elle.

Oui, elle adorait enrouler ses doigts autour de ses cheveux... D'ordinaire, il râlait un peu car il ne le supportait pas vraiment. Cette foi-ci, rien, il était trop fatigué pour y faire attention. Dommage !

\- Tu as encore le temps pour y songer. Mais surtout, choisis de faire quelque chose qui te plait vraiment.

Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours eu de grandes ambitions qui pouvaient souvent varier pour ses futurs projets. Personne ne le forcerait à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas. En tout cas, elle, serait là pour soutenir son projet ! Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux dans sa voie à suivre. Et elle ferait tout pour. Pas question de le conduire à la même option qu'elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence à fixer le vide, le brun reprit la parole.

\- Dis, Hana...

\- Oui ?

Il ne la regardait pas. Fixant un point invisible quelque part sous ses yeux en face de lui, il arborait une expression qui ne lui était pas commune. Il semblait attristé, perdu quelque part au fond de ses pensées.

\- ...Est-ce que... maman, la nôtre je veux dire... peut nous voir depuis là où elle est ?

La jeune fille l'observa un moment et arrêta de jouer avec ses mèches, prise par surprise. Sa voix était hésitante, presque transformée en un murmure à peine audible, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence persistant qu'ils avaient creusés en quelques secondes. Elle détenait tellement de choses qu'Hana sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce petit être devenu si vulnérable en à peine quelques mots qu'il eût prononcé. Non. Bien plus de choses s'étaient produites à l'intérieur de ses pensées.

\- ...Oui, Kibo... Je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur nous tous depuis là-haut...

Elle savait que rien ne la ferait revenir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer leur mère. Mais elle savait cependant aussi que ce qu'elle affirmait à Kibo était la vérité. Leur mère, même partie, sera toujours présente à veiller sur eux. Toujours. Et Kibo le savait.

Rassuré, il glissa sur son oreiller et ferma doucement les yeux, un petit sourire en coin. Hana passa le drap sur ses épaules et embrassa tendrement son front.

\- Fais de beaux rêves...

Elle se redressa avec légèreté pour ne pas causer trop de secousses à son frère qui s'était déjà assoupi, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla éteindre la lampe puis sortit de la chambre. Dans le noir le plus complet. Un frisson qu'elle ne put réprimer s'empara d'elle. Elle avait horreur de cela. Le noir était l'une de ses plus grandes phobies. Oui, elle passait même au-dessus de celle qu'elle éprouvait pour les araignées et ce genre de petites bêbêtes. Oui, c'était elle l'aînée. Oui, c'était elle qui devait servir d'exemple pour son frère. Oui, c'était elle qui travaillait au Centre d'Extermination des Démons avec son père. Oui, c'était elle qui voyait des morts, des esprits, des cadavres et sentait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas ressentir. Mais pourtant, c'était elle qui devait sans doute craindre le plus de choses depuis l'incident...

Machinalement, la rousse prit son poignet droit entre ses longs doigts frêles, passant son index sur l'épaisse cicatrice qui le barrait. Depuis cet instant, ce mouvement était devenu instinctif pour elle dans le noir. Beaucoup de gens n'y prêtaient pas attention, mais pour elle, il y avait toute une symbolique effrayante derrière ce banal geste insignifiant.

Elle reprit usage de ses deux mains et palpa précautionneusement les obstacles tels que les murs ou un meuble autour, posant au même rythme les pieds l'un devant l'autre.

Grâce à sa particularité à ressentir certaines auras, elle avait appris à développer ses sens et anticiper les obstacles qu'elle pouvait rencontrer sur son chemin dans le noir ou lorsque son champ de vision était brouillé. Chose bien indispensable dans des conditions pareilles. Ça pouvait aussi lui éviter de laisser ses orteils heurter les coins puisqu'elle marchait la plupart du temps pieds nus... Ou pas. La chance faisait aussi parti du jeu.

Elle sentit une forme carrée se découpant sous ses doigts en un léger relief incrusté au mur qu'elle tâtait attentivement. Ah, trouvé ! Elle exerça une légère pression dessus et se retrouva de nouveau bercée par la chaleur rassurante de la lumière dégagée par les ampoules du lustre en ballon suspendu au plafond du couloir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise une foi dans la clarté. Toutes ses craintes s'évanouissaient de nouveau dans les tréfonds de l'obscurité...

S'attardant un instant dans la cuisine, elle fit rapidement réchauffer le plat de nouilles qu'avait généreusement préparée la nounou et engouffra sa portion. La jeune femme ignorait l'heure à laquelle rentrerait son père mais son assiette avait déjà été servie et soigneusement mise de côté dans le frigo en attendant son arrivée. Et connaissant l'appétit monstrueux qu'il possédait, elle avait pris soin de lui réserver la totalité de ce qu'il restait du plat. C'est-à-dire, en dessus de la moitié. Cet homme était pire qu'un Démon de rang SS.

A ce sujet, elle fut prise d'un élan de curiosité et alla se jeter sur le long divan trônant dans le salon. Elle alluma la télévision.

 _\- "...concernant le meurtre de l'inspecteur de 1ère classe, Seo Yuna. L'enquête vient déjà d'être prise en main, et les investigateurs du CED ont jurés sur leur honneur qu'ils se hâteront de la résoudre dans le plus court délai. Quelques informations ont put être relevées sur ce démon meurtrier, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour mener les spécialistes jusqu'à sa piste. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous communiquer au plus tôt que possible les prochaines informations que nous obtiendrons sur cette affaire !"_

S'ensuivit ensuite un interminable et répétitif monologue sur les démons et les consignes de sécurité à prendre en tant que civil... Maintenant que la 1ère classe n'était plus de ce monde, plus personne ne se souciait de garder son identité secrète au grand public.

Hana, le regard monotone fixe à l'écran, s'empara à nouveau de la télécommande et zappa plusieurs chaînes d'affilé. Encore, et partout, l'on parlait de cet accident. Il n'y avait quasiment pas une seule chaîne où le sujet n'était pas évoqué. D'accord, cette affaire était récente et les médias tenaient à avertir la population le plus rapidement, mais à quoi bon affoler autant les gens... Leur haine envers cette autre espèce au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ne faisait que s'accroître, de cette manière.

Et pourtant, elle se souvenait d'avoir entendue que cette inspectrice redoutable avait eue pour charge d'éliminer une petite fille après l'avoir privée de sa mère. Une enfant. Une simple enfant. Qu'on avait rendu orpheline. Qu'on avait arraché à sa mère. Et qu'on avait sauvagement abattue. Oui, mais il s'agissait d'un démon. Alors aucune importance n'avait à se prêter du sort qu'on lui avait réservé. C'était le prétexte qu'utilisait la population.

Hana, elle, avait vu sa mère disparaître suite à une grave blessure qu'un démon lui avait infligée. Alors... Elle n'avait aucun mal à se mettre à la place de cette jeune créature. Ils portaient tout de même une apparence humaine pour se dissimuler parmi la foule, alors pourquoi leurs sentiments différeraient de cette espèce qui leur ressemblait tant ? Les premiers démons de types A étaient nés de l'union d'un démon pur de type X et d'un humain, c'était la plus grande preuve que peu de choses les séparait. Une perte était une perte. La douleur était la même. C'était tellement cruel... Le cercle vicieux que chacune des deux espèces entretenaient n'avait pas de fin...

Un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté interpella vivement. Sur le qui-vive, elle s'empressa d'éteindre la télévision et alla vérifier. Qu'elle n'en fut pas la surprise mais aussi une sorte de sentiment de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit un homme de grande taille (du moins, largement par rapport à elle en tout cas) entièrement vêtu de couleurs sombres, aux traits tirés, aux cheveux roux crépus et à la barbe naissante en train de se déchausser. Il se retourna en sa direction. Mais il agît comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Bah, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de vents... C'était son cher papounet !

\- Père, salua-t-elle dans un geste convivial.

Sans pour autant lui accorder un regard, il passa devant elle et alla vers le porte-manteau accrocher son manteau inondé par les torrents d'eau de pluie qui s'abattaient dehors.

\- Kibo est-il au lit ?, demanda-t-il d'un seul coup alors qu'il rangeait ses chaussures dans le placard.

\- Oui, je l'ai couché. Il dort à présent. Merci d'avoir appelé Go Jaehee pour qu'elle vienne le chercher à ma place...

\- C'est normal. Tu avais trop de travail pour t'en occuper.

Le travail, et encore le travail... Son père ne vivait que pour cela. Depuis le décès de sa mère, l'élimination des démons était devenue sa plus grande obsession... Si bien qu'il mettait tout sur le compte du CED. Elle savait bien qu'il songeait intérieurement à sa famille et qu'il souhaitait les protéger plus que tout désormais... Mais il avait tendance à l'exprimer de façon quelque peu maladroite, disons.

Elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui l'avait occupé toute la journée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à briser le mur qui s'était installé entre eux depuis la perte de sa mère, et qu'il devait aussi être fatigué. Cependant, ce fut malgré tout lui qui lança le sujet :

\- La nouvelle enquête que l'on t'a confiée... Juste pour être sûr: il s'agit bien de celle sur le dernier meurtre en question, celle du démon de rang S ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Ah..., soupira-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider énormément pour l'instant. Mais tu auras une sous-unité attribuée. Tâche de te concentrer sur celle-ci, les supérieurs se chargent des plus problématiques.

Les plus problématiques ? Il voulait dire qu'il y avait encore pire que l'assassinat de cette femme ? Devait-elle considérer ça comme une mise en garde ? Quelque chose de grave était-il en train de se tramer ? Était-ce à cause de cela que son père avait été occupé dans les bureaux aujourd'hui et apparemment, le serait aussi pour les jours prochains ?

\- D'accord, pas de souci.

Il passa les mains sur son visage d'un geste accablé tandis qu'un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, il se massa ensuite les tempes. Dire qu'il était fatigué était un euphémisme. De plus, il semblait nerveux. Quelque chose avait l'air de le tracasser...

\- Euh..., balbutia-t-elle avec hésitation. Je vous ai mise de côté une assiette de nouilles dans le frigo.

\- Ah ! Merci, c'est gentil, répliqua son paternel en se précipitant instantanément dans la pièce concernée.

Dans un sens, Hana trouvait la façon d'agir de son père rassurante. A peine lui parlait-on de manger lorsqu'il rentrait qu'il se jetait sur le repas. Il avait toujours faim. A croire que le fait de travailler au CED sur les démons incitait son estomac à vouloir être sans cesse rassasié ! Elle sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. La fatigue avait beau se faire ressentir chaque soir qu'il rentrait, il gardait une énergie qui se déployait à la moindre évocation de quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir de réconfort après les efforts.

Elle le laissa profiter de son repas et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle en franchit le seuil, elle remarqua que les volets étaient restés ouverts, laissant s'infiltrer la lumière de la lune à l'intérieur, venant teindre d'une douce lueur bleuâtre les quelques meubles en bois qui garnissaient sa pièce personnelle.

Tiens ? Pour une foi que Jaehee faisait des heures supplémentaires et restait à s'occuper de la maison, les persiennes de la chambre de la rousse avaient été oubliées. D'ailleurs, le lit près de sa table basse et de sa petite commode dans l'angle à sa droite était lui aussi resté tel qu'il était ce matin, c'est-à-dire, dans un amas de mélanges entre ce qui semblait être des draps, des couvertures et sa chemise de nuit. Oui, Hana faisait toujours son lit avant de se coucher le soir pour ne pas arriver en retard au boulot en matinée avec le temps qu'elle mettait pour émerger parfois... Enfin, quand ce n'était pas la nounou de Kibo qui s'en chargeait lorsqu'elle venait travailler un peu plus longtemps que prévu en attendant le retour de la jeune fille et de son père. Pourtant, il lui avait bien semblé que les autres pièces étaient impeccables...

Aucune importance, Hana pouvait très bien s'en charger et puis, ce n'était pas à Jaehee de s'occuper de la maison après tout ! S'occuper et étouffer la solitude de son petit frère adoré était déjà un immense service qu'elle leur rendait, et rien ne pouvait plus rassurer la jeune inspectrice que sa sécurité.

En à peine quelques instants, sa chambre avait retrouvée l'ordre qu'elle possédait habituellement. Bon. Ça, c'était fait. A présent, elle pouvait finalement prendre un peu de temps pour souffler après une journée de travail. Dire qu'elle aurait put profiter de sa tranquillité pour la journée entière si seulement il n'y avait pas eue urgence...

Son téléphone dans sa poche se mit alors à vibrer. Elle l'attrapa et regarda ce que c'était avec une certaine appréhension. Après tout, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec le CED... Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le contact affiché. Un message de Louve !

\- _« Coucou ! Alors cette fameuse mission ? »_

C'est vrai, comme d'habitude, Hana lui racontait ses missions. Et elle lui avait promis cette après-midi qu'elle lui en parlerait une foi qu'elle le saurait. La rousse s'affala sur son lit et tapa énergiquement les touches du clavier de son portable.

\- _« Comme d'hab', ça a déboulé sur une enquête. »_

Pas même une minute ne s'était écoulée quand Hana reçue la réponse de son amie.

 _\- « Tu as des infos ? »_

Louve, curieuse ? Non. Juste un peu ! Comme elle, en fait. Oui, Hana était très curieuse ! Même trop. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était juste naturel chez elle ! Elle n'y pouvait rien si tout ce qu'il lui semblait un peu différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de connaître attisait chez elle une forte intrigue. Et même les choses dont elle avait l'habitude à vrai dire. Des choses qui s'avéraient pourtant peu ordinaires chez le commun des êtres vivants de ce monde...

\- _« Apparemment, ce serait un démon de rang S qui est visé. Je serais affiliée à une sous-unité dès que les résultats des tests ADN arriveront. »_

 _\- « Oki. J'espère qu'il ne te causera pas trop de soucis. Appelle-moi si besoin.»_

 _\- « Ne t'en fais pas. Merci Louve.»_

Et la discussion prit fin ainsi... En oubliant de lui demander pour quels postes avait-elle fait tout le tour de Séoul ce matin. Elle était trop préoccupée par ce qui l'attendrait sans doute dès demain, après avoir reçu les analyses ADN sur le corps de la victime.

Louve ignorait tant a quel point chacune de ses enquêtes étaient complexes... C'était loin d'être comme les films policiers. Le meurtrier ne tuait pas forcément sous une raison de jalousie, d'argent ou de haine... Il tuait le plus souvent pour se nourrir et survivre. Aussi, le coupable n'utilisait pas de couteau, de révolver ou de n'importe quel autre outil à sa disposition pour tuer sa victime. L'arme du crime était toute autre: le propre corps de l'assassin. Sa mâchoire, ses mains, et parfois selon le sujet, son propre esprit. C'était d'un tout autre niveau, bien plus élevé. Bien sûr, les transgressions humaines existaient toujours et non seulement dans les séries télévisées. Ce n'était pas parce que les démons étaient les spécimens inspirant le plus de crainte que la délinquance et tout autre crime disparaissaient. Absolument pas.

Néanmoins, Hana pensait que les démons méritaient un meilleur jugement que celui que le restant de la population leur apportait. Elle n'était jamais entrée en contact direct avec l'un d'eux mais elle était quasiment certaine que cela ne différencierait pas de l'être humain. A condition bien sûr que le démon ne soit pas affamé. Toutefois, ils tuaient pour vivre... Comme les êtres humains le faisaient avec les animaux. Ou encore avec les démons qu'ils souhaitaient éradiquer dans l'espoir de vivre paisiblement. A l'image des études de cas de certaines de ces créatures, ces relations étaient complexes elles aussi. Comment faire pour trouver le juste équilibre... ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces pensées. Inutile de songer à ça maintenant. Elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre, aux côtés de sa famille, auprès de tout son confort. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin après une journée de travail habituelle. Elle pouvait se détendre et penser un peu a autre chose.

Dormir n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Néanmoins, elle ne sentait pas assez la fatigue pour l'instant. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper un peu d'abord. Mais faire quoi ? Poursuivre une série ? Les épisodes étaient trop longs... Lire ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de livres. La littérature était l'une de ses plus grandes passions mais... tous les livres qui l'intéressaient réellement l'attendaient désespérément à la bibliothèque centrale de Séoul... Oui, tous... Tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà lu, et tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore découverts. Quelques nouveautés avaient aussi dû être mises à disponibilité depuis le temps qu'Hana ne s'y était pas rendue. Non, elle avait bien une idée de l'occupation qu'elle pourrait mener en attendant le sommeil l'emporter !

Elle bondit souplement de son lit, se munit du cahier bleu uni caché dans un tiroir, d'un stylo et entreposa tout ceci sur son bureau avant de s'installer devant, prête à déverrouiller les portes si bien gardées de ses pensées.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous avez mérités un câlin de Hobi !  
Dans ce chapitre, peu de choses se passent comme vous aurez put le voir, mais beaucoup d'informations importantes pour la suite ont été révélées. Et par ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à mentionner les points qui vous semblent trop peu développés s'il y en a, afin que je remédie à cela. Car en tant qu'auteur, j'ai parfois du mal à exprimer clairement aux yeux des lecteurs les idées que je veux transmettre.  
Sur ce, encore merci et à la prochaine j'espère, mes cookies ! 8)


	5. Acte IV

Heeeey !~  
Et voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai eue un peu de mal à écrire celui-ci, mais le voilà enfin.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand silence pesant envahissait la bibliothèque. Même pas le moindre battement d'ailes de moucheron ne se faisait attendre. Ni le moindre pas de fourmi.

La jeune investigatrice de 3ème classe était épuisée. Elle venait de faire minimum une centaine d'aller-retour entre la table devant laquelle elle se trouvait, et tout les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque. L'odeur du bois vieilli et des documents humidifiés par le temps emplissait ses narines étroites, tandis que la chaude lumière du soleil au zénith s'infiltrait par l'unique grande vitre quadrillée et illuminait les murs dorés. Hana adorait sentir cette atmosphère. C'était calme et apaisant... Quelle bonne idée d'avoir instauré une telle salle, c'était sans aucun doute la plus reposante de tout le bâtiment du CED.

Et l'idéal pour poursuivre des recherches assez complexes. Le top étant que la bibliothèque regroupait non seulement la totalité des dossiers d'enquêtes sur tout le réseau de la Corée, Nord et Sud, mais des tables et des chaises avaient aussi été emménagées afin de pouvoir travailler sans craindre d'être dérangé.

Enfin... C'était chose valable plutôt pour les situations de travail en solitaire ou en binôme... Ou avec un groupe studieux. Un groupe différent d'une bonne partie de l'unité B, en somme.

Partie de l'unité à laquelle elle avait été affiliée ce matin par Kang Hyeon pour mettre en œuvre leurs recherches sur l'affaire de Seo Yuna.

Cette dernière composant Jungkook et Taehyung de 3ème classe ainsi que Jimin, Namjoon et Hoseok de 2ème. Comme souvent. Elle faisait parti de l'unité B de toute façon alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Kang Hyeon avait parlé d'affiliation spéciale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence avec celle de base. Peut-être parce qu'il en manquait trois, donc cela devait être considéré comme une sous-unité... En effet, Seokjin et Yoongi de 1ère classe, avaient été envoyés en Chine depuis déjà trois mois pour une mission de rang SS. Quand à Yeong Chae, de troisième classe, elle était en formation à l'agence de la Corée du Nord, tout comme là où Hana était passée. Il manquait aussi à leur unité Hoseok d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci devait sûrement encore être dans son rapport... Le pauvre, elle espérait qu'il ne se soit pas trop fait réprimander pour son retard.

Sous-unité B à laquelle elle jeta un œil d'ailleurs, se détournant des piles de documents qu'elle venait d'entreposer sur toute l'étendue de la longue table de marbre.

Ils auraient put devenir une équipe harmonieuse et bourrée d'efficacité... Si seulement Namjoon ne jouait pas avec l'agrafeuse. Que Jimin et Jungkook ne faisaient pas un pictionnary. Et que Tae n'avait pas fait un avion avec une fiche de l'un des dossiers...

Minute.

...

Quoi ?!

\- Taehyung ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'offre une seconde vie à ces feuilles en leur apprenant à voler, lui répondit le blond tout naturellement. Pourquoi ?

\- Tae...

Elle lâcha un profond soupire. Son collègue de troisième classe était d'une gentillesse sans pareille. Il avait ce genre de visage que l'on attribuerait à un ange, et dont même ces derniers en seraient jaloux. Mais c'était un véritable démon. Et si l'on devait donner un prix à l'homme le plus perché de cette planète, Taehyung remporterait haut la main la médaille d'or. Il n'était pas surnommé l'Alien pour rien. Parfois, elle ne savait pas s'il était réellement dans son monde ou qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas remarquer les gens.

\- D'accord, mais ce sont les feuilles des dossiers. Il ne faut pas les abimer, et on en a besoin !

Elle resta sans réponse. Le jeune homme continuait de perfectionner son engin en pliant un peu plus la feuille, totalement concentré...

\- Tae, s'il te plait, arrête de jouer et déplie cette feuille. Nous en avons besoin pour l'enquête, on ne pourra pas avancer sans.

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un enfant qui refusait de manger ses petits pois. Supprimons le 2 de son âge, et ainsi nous obtenons le vrai. Soit un an.

\- Viiioooouuu...

S'il commençait à ajouter des bruitages à ses mouvements avec l'avion qu'il ne lançait pas pour autant, ils étaient mal. Enfin, elle était mal. Les trois autres étaient eux aussi plongés dans leur univers. Mais quelque part... Le jeune homme était si adorable qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à son petit frère. S'ils n'avaient pas été chargés d'une mission aussi importante, elle se serait permis de le regarder jouer encore longtemps. Mais la réalité eut le temps de la rattraper.

\- Donne-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- NON !

Revenu dans le monde réel, Taehyung se braqua sur le dossier de sa chaise et se retourna, de sorte à ce que son avion soit inaccessible.

\- Taehyung je t'en prie, concentre-toi ! Il n'y en a pas un seul pour rattraper l'autre dans cette unité !

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de têtes les trois autres zigotos qui n'étaient pas le moins du monde centré sur l'affaire. Jimin et Jungkook avaient à peine relevé les yeux à l'entente du cri du blond, mais étaient retournés bien vite à leur pictionnary. Sur une autre feuille... Elle vérifia d'un regard s'il s'agissait ou non d'une autre partie de dossier mais fut vite rassurée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bout de papier vierge.

\- Mais non, c'est un lapin !, s'écria soudain Jimin, riant à moitié.

\- C'est censé être un lapin ton truc ?, s'offusqua Jungkook pour toute réponse. On dirait une espèce de hérisson avec des nouilles sur la tête !

\- Nouille toi-même ! Comment tu oses critiquer mon lapin toi ?

Tandis que Namjoon... Tenait entre chacune de ses mains pendantes son agrafeuse qu'il trafiquait depuis un moment... la même agrafeuse dans chaque main... Le regard incrédule passant tour à tour sur les deux morceaux séparés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il leva de gros yeux vers la rousse, qui semblait tout aussi dépitée que lui... Elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à la casser. Tout ce qu'il touchait finissait obligatoirement par se briser: il était sans aucun doute l'inspecteur du CED ayant brisé involontairement le plus d'armes en sa possession. Et pour casser de l'argent, il fallait taper fort ! Vraiment fort ! Elle se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas été muté en Démon vu sa force.

Une vraie bande de bras cassés. Et dire qu'ils étaient la seconde unité la plus efficace dans leur agence, après le groupe A. Si seulement maman Seokjin et tonton Yoongi étaient là... Ils auraient réussis à se faire obéir et à calmer le jeu. Quoique, pour Jin, elle en doutait. Il semblait être une personne très calme et mature au premier abord, mais une foi les autres lancés dans leur délire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre.

Elle se tourna vers Namjoon qui reposa lentement les bribes de l'agrafeuse sur la table.

\- Euh... Elle s'est cassé toute seule... Hum, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, et si on se mettait au travail cette foi ?

L'argenté fut le seul qui approuva... Les autres étant toujours rivés sur leur occupation. Hana lança un regard suppliant à Namjoon, priant père noël, lapin de pâques, fée des dents et marchant de sable pour qu'il tente de faire quelque chose et attire l'attention des trois autres imbéciles. Même s'il devait se mettre debout sur la table en dansant "Touch my body" des Sistar, et tant pis si sa chorégraphie ne ressemblait à rien... C'était plus réservé à Hoseok et à Jimin, ça.

\- Les mecs !, appela le jeune homme.

Rien.

\- Oh ! Vous venez ou vous tenez à vous faire engueuler si les supérieurs débarquent ?

L'effet fut instantané. Jungkook balança son crayon sur la table et se dépêcha d'aller jeter sa feuille pleine de croquis en tout genre (et elle ne voulait pas savoir tout ce qui était représenté), tandis que Taehyung interrompit le vol de son nouveau modèle d'avion, et déplia le document qui l'avait aidée à sa construction. Penaud, il se leva de son fauteuil et alla confier ce dernier à la rousse, qui le remercia d'un grand sourire.

Elle les observa chacun tour à tour, vêtus de leur uniforme d'investigateurs, tous rassemblés autour de la table, et plus précisément, des dossiers. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir se mettre à travailler sérieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mouche vienne perturber l'attention de l'un d'eux et qu'ils se regroupent tous pour la chasser. Ils en seraient bien capables.

\- Bon ! Nous avons reçus les résultats des analyses ADN ce matin, et j'ai réussie à trouver le dossier de la victime à qui il appartenait avant de se mélanger à celui du Démon qui a tué Seo Yuna.

Elle prit le premier dossier sur la pile et le plaça devant elle. Ce fut ensuite Namjoon qui prit la parole. Car oui, il n'avait pas passé sa journée à trifouiller son agrafeuse et avait aidée Hana à courir dans toute la bibliothèque pour retrouver chaque dossier. Pour une foi !

\- En partant du principe que son ADN, trouvé dans sa salive et sur des empreintes, changeait à chaque meurtre en fonction de la dernière personne dévorée avant celui-ci, on a réussi à retracer un historique de toutes ses victimes, ou du moins, d'une grande partie.

\- Pendant que vous faisiez les idiots, ajouta Hana dans une pokerface.

\- Même pas vrai !, s'exclama Jungkook en retroussant son nez. Moi je voulais travailler mais c'est Chimchim qui m'a proposé un jeu.

Indigné, Jimin chercha lui aussi à se défendre du surnom et de l'accusation puérile du châtain:

\- Hein ? T'es gonflé sale traître !

\- Et tu t'es laissé tenté, conclut le plus âgé du groupe.

Le concerné fit une moue et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, les yeux fixes sur un point invisible.

\- Bah... C'est à dire que je savais pas vraiment ce que vous faisiez et que j'avais peur de déranger... Disons.

\- Tu mens mal Kookie, ajouta l'Alien, s'immisçant l'air de rien dans la dispute.

\- Maintenant au moins, on travaille.

\- Ouais, pour combien de temps ?

Le plus jeune alla pour répliquer mais Hana préféra couper immédiatement court à leur chamaillerie. Ou ils n'en finiraient jamais.

\- Bon les mecs soyez sérieux je vous en prie, il faut vraiment qu'on travaille.

Et cette foi-ci, tout le monde se tut définitivement. Et quel bien fou !

\- Reprenons. Donc ! Voici les dossiers de toutes les victimes.

\- Il y en a combien en tout ?, demanda Jimin.

\- A peu près... Deux centaines.

Leur réaction fut exactement celle à laquelle elle s'attendait : les trois garçons lâchèrent des plaintes dans de nombreux soupires, suivit d'injures à propos des conséquences qu'un excès de travail pourrait faire subir à leur santé et enchaînèrent sur l'abolition de l'esclavage qui n'avait jamais réellement existée... Blablabla.

\- Et encore, il en manque mais on a pris que les plus récents datant des cinq dernières années, ça devrait suffire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait ajouter un sourire plein de satisfaction à ses paroles ou si ces dernières suffisaient pour les garçons… Elle se ferait passer pour une psychopathe prenant un malin plaisir à vouloir leur retourner le cerveau.

Même Namjoon à ses côtés était en plein désespoir. Mais sa surprise était moins importante car elle l'avait suivie progressivement alors qu'il aidait Hana à trouver chaque dossier un peu plus tôt, sa tête se décomposant petit à petit au fur et à mesure que la pile de documents montait.

Jungkook prit la parole, croisant les jambes sur son fauteuil :

\- Et je suppose qu'il va falloir les passer en revue ?

Non… ils étaient là pour décorer.

\- Tout ça ?, fit son collègue de pictionnary en ouvrant de grands yeux. On en a pour des heures !

\- A cinq, on en aura pour un bout de temps, oui, dit calmement Namjoon malgré sa panique intérieure. Mais si on est efficaces, d'ici une à deux heures, ce sera vite bouclé.

\- Alors on s'y met tout de suite !

Et sans plus attendre, les trouble-fêtes se métamorphosèrent enfin en de véritables détectives.

Après une brève consultation, le groupe mis au point un plan d'efficacité, consistant à diviser le travail en deux parties qui se répartit entre un binôme composé de Taehyung et Namjoon, et un trinôme faisant s'allier Jimin, Jungkook et Hana. Ces derniers prirent la moitié des dossiers datant de l'année actuelle, début 2017 jusqu'à la période du début d'année de 2015, tandis que la seconde équipe se chargea de la seconde partie classant les plus anciens dossiers, de l'année 2014 à celle de 2012 afin de passer en revue toutes les victimes concernées.

Et durant plusieurs longues minutes, un calme inhabituel avait pris place au sein de l'unité B, tous centré sur leur analyse. Quelques chuchotements venaient troubler le silence par moments, se transformant parfois en léger rictus ou au contraire, en mine ahurie. S'en était presque perturbant de tous les voir si studieux… Mais ils savaient que plus vite ils en auraient finis, plus vite ils seront libérés… Ou jusqu'à la prochaine mission, du moins…

Les analyses se poursuivirent ainsi durant une heure… deux heures… Trois heures durant lesquelles chaque groupe comparait au peigne fin le profil de chaque individu et les données apportées sur leur dossier ; passant des informations les plus basiques telles que l'âge, le sexe, le poids et la taille ou encore les circonstances du décès ainsi que l'état du cadavre, jusqu'aux informations plus personnelles récoltées grâce aux témoignages des proches. Tempérament, relations, lieux fréquentés, niveau et hygiène de vie… Plus complet, c'était impossible à faire. Mais toutes les coordonnées inscrites étaient d'une importance capitale, et rien ne devait échapper aux inspecteurs.

Par ailleurs, le trinôme composé de Jungkook, Hana et Jimin remarqua, perplexe, qu'aucun des dossiers, dans les leurs du moins, n'avait été pris au sérieux par les supérieurs et les autres enquêteurs. Il ne manquait aucune information nécessaire, là n'était pas la question… Une unité spéciale d'exorcistes était même venue inspecter les corps, était-il noté. Mais aucune enquête n'avait été faite pour déterminer leur meurtrier. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal… Ils pouvaient bien comprendre qu'énormément de dossiers se devaient d'être traités avec plus de priorité que d'autres, mais de là à passer totalement outre ces derniers, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Evidement, l'on se souciait d'abord des personnes les plus hauts placées dans leur domaine professionnel… Les simples étudiants, agriculteurs, marchands, agents d'entretien et personnel pauvre de petites entreprises, n'avaient pas le droit à ce traitement de faveur. Et qu'avaient-ils de moins que les autres dont les dossiers étaient toujours traités à temps ? Un petit emploi et de faibles revenus avec une vie tranquille, simple qui ne demandait pas à se couvrir d'artifices. Une foi encore, le monde était injuste.

\- Les gens, je crois qu'on a quelque chose.

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent d'un même mouvement vers Taehyung qui tenait en main plusieurs dossiers, et qui afficha un grand sourire victorieux, imité par Namjoon à ses côtés.

\- Quoi donc ?, l'interrogea vivement Jimin, soulagé par une telle annonce.

\- En fin 2015, on a un changement dans le choix des proies. D'habitude dans ce qu'on a put constater, les cibles étaient toujours de sexe, de nationalité et de proportions très aléatoires. Les corps étaient retrouvés de la même manière, un peu partout en Corée, et déchiquetés au niveau du ventre.

Jusque là, il n'y avait pas grande différence avec les résultats du trinôme.

\- Pareil pour nous, dit Jungkook en hochant la tête. Et ?

Le blond passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

\- J'y suis. Vers le mois de Décembre, la première proie trouvée de la sorte était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, pesant 104 kilos pour 1m95. Un tas de muscles, en somme. Il a été retrouvé dans les quartiers de Junggok-dong, dans une ruelle isolée.

Hana frémit à l'entente de ce nom qu'elle connaissait très bien. Encore son quartier. Pourquoi ?

\- Et ensuite, poursuivit l'Alien, la même histoire revient encore et encore: des mecs baraqués ou en surpoids, retrouvés dans la même rue. Le nombre de tueries par mois à l'air de lui aussi avoir changé.

Intrigués, tous se levèrent de leur chaise et allèrent rejoindre le jeune homme afin de pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule les dossiers qu'il faisait défiler dans ses mains, correspondant aux informations qu'il énumérait. Après avoir analysé et constaté à leur tour chacune de ces fiches, Jungkook se pencha un peu plus encore.

\- Environ... Dix à quinze meurtres ?!

La rousse n'était pas la seule à être sidérée par ce calcul en constatant les dates de décès qui se suivaient les unes derrière les autres. Et avec raison. Une malédiction devait peser dans ce coin, décidément. Comme si le meurtre de Seo Yuna et l'incident de sept mois en arrière ne suffisaient pas… Il fallait qu'une série complète de meurtre ait eue lieu avant leur emménagement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le quartier le plus sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginée qu'autant de dangers puissent planer si près de son frère...

\- Soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien put causer ce changement ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Namjoon en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il devait subir une période bien particulière pour avoir aussi faim... Et laisser le cadavre à cet endroit. Le carnage a duré à peu près sept mois on dirait... Car dès le 23 Juin 2016, le choix des proies a brusquement retrouvé son rythme irrégulier et aléatoire jusqu'à... Jusqu'à maintenant.

Taehyung poussa un long soupire, une moue collée au visage et reposa les dossiers sur la table :

\- Je me demanderais toujours ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ces démons.

Visiblement, lui aussi était déjà épuisé mentalement. Ils devaient tous l'être, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

\- Attendez, ça n'a rien d'étrange, fit alors remarquer Hana. Si les corps ont été laissés au même endroit durant un certain temps, il y a forcément une raison. Namjoon, où est-ce que ces personnes vivaient ?

Soupirant à son tour, l'interpellé se saisit à nouveau des dossiers que son coéquipier venait de laisser devant lui, et y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

\- Pour la plupart, elles étaient de Jungang-gu. Mais certaines étaient de Seongdong-gu... d'autres de Dongdaemun-gu... Et... quelques unes de Jung-gu. A proximité de l'endroit où leur cadavres étaient laissées.

\- Je vois..., répondit songeusement la fille. Il n'en a pas choisi directement du district de Gwangjin-gu alors.

\- Pas que l'on sache sur ce qui est inscrit.

\- Le démon avait donc la possibilité de chasser plutôt correctement. Il se concentrait simplement sur des zones à proximité... Mais pourquoi cette zone là, justement ?

\- On dirait qu'il cherchait à les ramener, en quelque sorte, intervint Jimin. Vous savez, comme les chats ou les chiens de chasse qui se sentent obligés de ramener leur trouvaille aux pieds de leur maître.

\- Pas faux !, approuva alors soudainement le plus jeune de l'unité. Ce serait donc un gang ?

Namjoon reposa ensuite la pile de feuilles devant Taehyung qui eût… l'idée étrange d'en saisir une et d'en glisser l'extrémité entre le bout de ses lèvres. Ca y est, il venait de se couper à nouveau du monde, le temps de récupérer mentalement.

Le plus vieux reprit la parole, ignorant son équipier. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de comportement étrange de sa part, ils ne le surnommaient pas l'Alien pour rien après tout. Mais maintenant qu'ils en avaient terminés avec leur analyse, il pouvait bien se permettre de compenser ses durs efforts.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Les meurtres auraient été plus conséquents depuis le début s'il était question d'un gang de démons, à mon avis personnel. Mais il est clair qu'il ramenait ses proies à l'un ou à plusieurs de ses congénères.

\- Sûrement blessés ou en difficulté d'ailleurs, ajouta Hana. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer, normal que l'on leur apporte.

Jimin lâcha un petit rire.

\- C'est quand même con de sa part de laisser les corps toujours au même endroit ! Ils auraient très bien put être découverts...

\- Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de "poubelle", qui sait, supposa le châtain. Afin que les enquêteurs ne trouvent pas les congénères, blessés ou pas d'ailleurs.

Cela paraissait d'autant plus simple de régler la chose comme ça. C'était si simple mais pourtant parfaitement logique si le démon jetait ses restes dans un lieu éloigné de sa planque. Tout le monde allait chercher trop loin parfois. Dans ces moments, leur petit dernier mériterait une médaille pour émettre ce type d'hypothèse qui soulage les esprits.

\- Tu sais que tu es un génie ?, fit remarquer Hana d'un sourire.

\- Oui, je sais !

S'ensuivit un éclat de rire général que venait de produire leur Kookie national. Ou leur « playboy international », comme il se surnommait humblement… Et tout en mensonge.

Il était si bon de rire et de faire évacuer toute la pression causée par leur travail. Ils avaient beau faire les idiots, ils formaient une superbe équipe capable de résoudre de façon redoutable leurs enquêtes. Lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient sérieusement, seulement. La preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas que des imbéciles heureux… Ils méritaient bien leur positionnement en seconde unité principale. Ces hommes cachaient si bien leur jeu qu'Hana leur vouait une admiration profonde pour cela. De sorte à tenir bon en toutes circonstances face à l'ampleur de la pression exercée par les montagnes de travail à faire, ils avaient dû apprendre à savoir jongler entre deux bords totalement opposés de comportement.

De plus, l'antenne de la Corée du Sud manquait parfois cruellement de personnel, tant les membres de leurs unités étaient sans cesse réclamés dans d'autres pays, pour une simple formation ou une mission spécifique dont les compétences des membres en question se révélaient utiles et nécessaires. Alors finalement, tout retombait ensuite sur les inspecteurs présents et disponibles…

Après s'être remis de ce petit moment de relâchement, qui n'était pas pour le moins agréable, les garçons commencèrent à bailler et à s'étirer de tout leur long. Tandis que Taehyung jouait toujours avec sa feuille qu'il commençait maintenant à mordiller. Et quand Jungkook lui retira des lèvres, celui-ci ne s'attendait apparemment pas à recevoir un tel regard noir de la part du blond. Gentil alien, gentil…

\- Bon, fit Jimin en terminant de s'étirer. Je pense que pour un premier rapport, nous devrions avoir tout les éléments essentiels...

Il commença à s'emparer des dossiers quand Hana le coupa subitement, lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Non. Il manque un truc.

Elle se tourna vers Namjoon et Taehyung.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vérifié si des exorcistes avaient fait une analyse sur chaque victime ?

Un ange passa…

Les deux énergumènes concernés lui adressèrent un double regard blasé. Pas besoin de mots de leur part, elle avait eue sa réponse.

Contrairement au duo, le trio avait songé grâce à Hana et étonnamment Namjoon qui avaient insisté là-dessus, à vérifier ces informations. Ce n'étaient pas les détails sur lesquels tout le monde s'attardaient spécialement. La plupart des inspecteurs, malgré tout habitués à la présence de phénomènes surnaturels, l'étaient moins concernant le paranormal. Les démons de type X étant moins présents et leurs crimes plus rares en plus d'être moins remarquables, ce n'étaient pas les cibles les plus mises en chasse par le CED. Il arrivait même bien souvent que les affaires les concernant passent en-dessous de toutes les autres, même les plus minoritaires.

L'existence d'une unité spécifique au sein de chaque antenne du CED, ne regroupant que des exorcistes ayant suivis une formation bien distincte de celles des autres investigateurs, n'était pas pour autant une raison supplémentaire pour enquêter davantage sur les cas de victime dont l'âme avait été perdue. La plupart du temps, cette dernière unité entrait souvent en collaboration avec les autres investigateurs lors des missions périlleuses de rang S, ou encore de rang SS. Mais très souvent, il était question de cibles de type SX, ayant possédé leur proie. Il fallait alors pour cela vaincre le mal de l'intérieur, et ce n'était bien entendue pas une tâche appropriée pour n'importe qui…

En fin de compte, la majorité des inspecteurs n'étaient pas pour autant les plus concernés par ce type d'enquête et de démon dévoreur d'âme. Cependant, avant la mutation d'un 2ème classe en 1ère classe lorsqu'il a été jugé apte à passer ce cap de leur carrière, une nouvelle formation proche de celle des exorcistes lui est requise. Elle consiste à apprendre les bases des techniques nécessaires afin d'appréhender les plus dangereux des démons : les types SS, rendus fous par la faim, et les types SX à la soif de contrôle sur les âmes. Des hommes ou des autres démons d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de différence pour eux à ce stade de leur évolution. Des moyens plus fourbes se devaient d'être utilisés afin de les piéger et de les abattre en suivant, tel l'utilisation de symboles, de formules ou d'armes bien plus puissantes et adaptées.

Et encore, certains inspecteurs de 1ère classe n'avaient jamais encore put tester la nécessité de ces nouvelles utilités et continuaient donc de se concentrer sur les bases que l'on leur avait enseigné en début de carrière en tant que 3ème classe. L'attention est davantage rivée sur la première chose en vue, sans chercher plus loin : l'état physique du corps. Après tout, c'était plus simple ainsi de juger à la simple apparence externe.

Tout le monde n'avait pas non plus la capacité de sentir la présence d'une âme décédée, d'une aura démoniaque, ou encore d'émotions négatives puissantes… Et c'était envieux.

C'est en râlant que les deux coéquipiers reprirent en main les dossiers dont ils avaient été à charge.

\- En effet, déclara Namjoon après quelques minutes d'observation, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles. Elles sont toutes négatives: l'âme aurait été gardée intacte avant le décès. Ca signifie quoi ? Que notre démon n'a rien à voir avec un rang X ?

\- Pas pour toutes ces fois, répondit Hana. Pour son dernier meurtre, celui de Seo Yuna, l'âme de cette dernière lui a été dévorée. Je n'ai rien sentie sur les lieux du crime, et de plus, elle avait la marque du pacte au poignet.

Taehyung en avait assez. Il se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, ressemblant désormais à… une limace. Une grosse limace baveuse qui fouilla énergiquement dans la touffe dorée qui lui servait de cheveux.

\- Ca devient tellement compliqué... Alors c'est quoi au final ? Un rang S ?

Hana n'aimait pas infliger un tel supplice à ses collègues… D'abord l'évolution des proies, ensuite cette absence subite d'âme… Elle le comprenait, son propre cerveau commençait lui aussi doucement à saturer face à toutes cette accumulation d'informations. Mais elle poursuivit tout de même :

\- A mon avis oui, vu l'appétit individuel quand on observe les autres dossiers qui paraissent normaux. Un type A muté en type S.

En général du moins. Un type A ne se concentre que sur la chair humaine… pas sur l'âme. Cela faisait au moins deux complices. Ou plus généralement, deux suspects. Car il n'était pas nécessairement obligatoire qu'ils aient tués et dévorés l'investigatrice de 1ère classe au même moment, et ensemble… Certains démons devaient sans doute être possessifs envers leur proie, comme des fauves.

Néanmoins, il était certain que le meurtrier était de rang X. Une âme humaine ne peut être ingérer qu'à partir du corps matériel, à l'intérieur duquel elle est accessible pour n'importe quel démon de ce type. Une foi le corps inutilisable, l'âme quitte ce dernier et devient même inaccessible pour eux. Ils ne peuvent pas voir ou interagir avec les âmes des défunts.

Ensuite, il aurait peut-être laissé le corps sur place ou l'aurait emporté avec lui au bout d'un certain temps… Un autre démon, cette foi leur fameuse cible, serait ensuite passé par-là et aurait terminé le travail entamé par son congénère. Pour venir le déposer dans la benne que devait servir la ruelle devant l'immeuble d'Hana et de sa famille…

Elle avait commencé à élaborer un scénario dans sa tête à propos du dernier meurtre en question… Tandis qu'elle repensa à l'anomalie trouvée dans les rapports. Pour qu'une telle évolution de courte durée soit possible, comme le supposait ses collègues, il devait nourrir plusieurs congénères dans une situation difficile. Ou plutôt, des camarades, des amis peut-être... A moins qu'il y fut contraint.

\- Mais il doit au moins y avoir un second démon dans le coup.

Voir trois et plus. Mais s'il n'y en avait réellement que deux pour ces brèves anomalies, en toute logique, il était certain que ce second démon en question et lié au criminel devait être un second type S pour l'appétit, et anciennement de type X pour avoir dévorée l'âme de Seo Yuna. Aucune piste n'était totalement élucidée, alors tout pouvait être encore possible...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !  
Les choses avancent lentement, mais au prochain chapitre, je garanti un peu d'action !  
J'espère que ce chapitre est suffisamment translucide pour les lecteurs... J'ai parfois l'impression de m'emmêler un peu les pinceaux, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos retours afin que je puisse corriger ce qui ne va pas :)


	6. Acte V

Chapitre 5, le voici ! Et oui, deux chapitres postés le même jour c'est rare, mais étant donné que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pris beaucoup de retard quand à la publication des chapitres sur Fanfiction net par rapport à Wattpad ou Fanfic fr, alors je rattrape comme je peux ^^ Donc c'est cadeau !

Les choses vont commencer à bouger et se mettre tout doucement en marche dès ce chapitre (oui je vais souvent dire ça, m'enfin la progression reste quelque peu lente. Mais patience, je tiens à ne passer outre aucun détail ^^). Lentement, mais on avance :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte du bureau de Kang Hyeon s'ouvrit, une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants en sortant.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'appuya contre de dos, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à terre. Totalement vidée. La journée avait été éprouvante. Et ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière de ce genre à se produire !

Non seulement les analyses des dossiers des victimes de son fameux démon furent longues, mais l'instant suivant où Hana et ses collègues avaient dû rédiger le rapport de tout les résultats de leurs recherches le fut aussi, récapitulant toutes les informations récoltées ainsi que leurs déductions pour le remettre à leur supérieur à l'instant. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été là afin de réussir à rassembler l'intégralité de leurs paroles, même si c'était en hurlant et presque tous en même temps, car Hana avait déjà oublié la moitié des choses... Fichu manque de sommeil.

Et ensuite, qui dit prendre; dit ranger. Elle ne savait même plus combien de temps ils avaient mis à classer de nouveau chaque dossier, un peu éparpillés n'importe comment, par ordre alphabétique et à les remettre à leur place initiale. Même si cette foi-ci, Namjoon et elle-même n'avaient pas eus à faire le sale boulot à eux-seuls. Bien que Taehyung avait recréé un nouvel avion avec encore une nouvelle fiche de dossier, engageant une course poursuite dans les rayons avec Jungkook qui... faisait quelque chose censé être un oiseau avec ses propres mains. Pourquoi pas. Mais ils avaient une drôle de façon de travailler. Toujours à faire les cakes, le duo increvable. Et heureusement que Jimin avait résisté à la tentation de les suivre où Hana les aurait volontiers assommés tout les trois pour qu'ils se tiennent au moins tranquille, si le fait de ranger était trop demandé. Brave Jimin.

\- Hé, Hana !

Oh non. Alerte, ça sentait une nouvelle pile de travail à plein nez. Pitié, faites qu'on ne la voit pas. Elle avait disparue. Pas d'Hana en vue qui d'ailleurs n'existait même pas... Non ? Tant pis...

Dépitée, elle finit malgré tout par se rendre à l'évidence que même si elle était de petite taille et de plus, qu'elle était presque étendue sur le sol froid de l'agence, on la remarquerait quand même. Sûrement à cause de ses cheveux flamboyants... Elle ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité.

Et finalement, elle s'arma de tout le courage du monde pour relever la tête... Et vit Louve. Oui the Louve. Sa meilleure amie l'observait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et plutôt étonnée d'avoir affaire à une chose si... minuscule et pathétique, assise ainsi. Et elle était vêtue d'une casquette et d'une veste jaune. Avec inscrit le nom d'une entreprise de services de livraison bien connue pour couronner le tout. Ça y est, le cerveau de la rousse venait de se perforer et elle était décidément au bord du gouffre de la fatigue si elle se mettait à avoir des hallucinations. Elle se pinça au cas où elle se serait endormie à la bibliothèque, mais non, rien n'avait changé.

\- Louve ?

\- Surprise !, chantonna l'Islandaise, non mécontente de son effet d'apparition subite.

\- Je rêve où tu m'a cachée ta descendance d'une lignée de canaris ?

\- Ne te moque pas ! Tu n'es pas mieux avec tes fringues de Sherlock démodé.

La rousse baissa le regard, le faisant parcourir sur les vêtements qu'elle portait, aux couleurs ternes qui lui rappelaient vaguement les murs et l'esthétisme particulier du CED. Comment ça démodée ? De la cravate aux ballerines légèrement talonnée, jusqu'à la chemise blanche recouverte par un tailleur assorti à son fin pantalon d'ébène, la tenue d'investigatrice était très sobre mais néanmoins élégante. Louve était juste jalouse...

\- Moi au moins, je porte la classe.

\- Si tu le dis !

Louve lâcha un petit rire en même temps que son amie, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Hana lui posa finalement la question:

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Si c'était pour s'organiser une séance de visite, ce n'était certainement pas le lieu idéal. On ne laissait personne entrer si facilement dans le bâtiment. A moins d'avoir été engagé au sein de l'entreprise et d'avoir passer les tests d'entrée, des contrôles d'ADN et de port d'armes ou d'un quelconque outil jugé dangereux pour la sécurité de tous étaient toujours donnés pour chaque nouvel individu qui posait les pieds sur le pas de la porte. Et par ailleurs, ce n'était pas un lieu touristique; il fallait avoir une autorisation spéciale pour qu'une personne externe à la société puisse s'aventurer librement dans ses couloirs.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai été embauchée à la poste ! Ils manquaient cruellement de personnel apparemment, et m'ont contacté hier soir pour que j'embauche dès aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte ?

Incrédule, elle avala une a une les nouvelles de Louve, se les passant plusieurs fois en boucle dans la tête pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris... Et que son amie ne se jouait pas d'elle. Louve venait tout juste de postuler hier... Et ? Wouah, et bien, c'était la première foi de sa vie qu'elle entendait parler d'une embauche aussi rapide. Comme ça, littéralement du jour au lendemain. Quel genre d'entreprise pouvait être si exceptionnel ? Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Si cela pouvait être valable pour tous les demandeurs d'emploi ! Hana était tellement heureuse pour son amie et de la voir ici qu'elle en oublia sa fatigue et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Sérieux ? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !

Hana espérait de tout cœur que cette foi-ci, la place de son amie allait lui rester fixe un maximum de temps. Elle l'avait mérité, ce travail, après toutes ses recherches et allait enfin pouvoir adopter un mode de vie plus saint.

La rouquine se recula. Consciente qu'il lui manquait toujours un détail.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici, au juste ?

\- Et bien j'ai du courrier pour monsieur... Kang Hyeon, lut la rouge sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. On m'a dit de le déposer directement dans son casier.

\- Donne, je vais le faire.

Et sans plus attendre, Hana lui saisit la lettre des mains, sous le regard consterné de son amie. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au bout du couloir où plusieurs employés s'agitaient, passant d'un bureau à un autre sans ordre logique, les bras pleins de paperasses. Et finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un mur où de nombreux petits compartiments avaient été construits, des étiquettes collées en-dessous de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Tu m'aurais dit simplement où il était, je pouvais très bien m'en charger, souffla Louve.

Une silhouette non loin des deux femmes s'arrêta dans sa course au beau milieu du couloir.

\- Oh Hana !

Cette dernière venait de reconnaître aussitôt Hoseok qui lui faisait de grands signes, accompagné du reste des membres de l'unité B. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déçue de les voir. Il allait sans doute l'avertir du fait qu'elle était demandée dans le bureau de Kang Hyeon ou un truc du genre...

\- On va faire un tour en ville ce soir pour aller manger avec les autres. Ça te dit de venir ?

Oh ? Alors ça, il semblerait que ce soir la chance tournait de son côté et ne s'était pas perdue dans Séoul pour une foi. Et comment qu'elle aimerait les rejoindre, cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'elle et ses collègues ne s'étaient pas organisés une soirée amicale loin du travail et de leurs préoccupations. Mais des choses plus importantes étaient toujours au rendez-vous...

\- C'est gentil Hoseok, mais mon petit frère m'attends à la maison et...

\- Vas-y, j'irais le garder.

Hana se tourna vers Louve, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non Louve, tu travailles toi aussi et je ne veux pas que tu t'embête en plus à remplacer d'autres pers...

\- Vas-y andouille, je te dis que je m'en occupe, la coupa immédiatement Louve sans porter la moindre importance à ses paroles. J'ai terminée ma tournée de toute façon, vas juste prévenir ton père que c'est moi qui squatterais à ta place ce soir. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas revue Kibo en plus.

Oh ça... Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort à vrai dire. Il valait mieux prévenir son père oui, avant qu'il ne la trouve en train de se balader entre chaque pièce de leur appartement tout naturellement. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas trop Louve... A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas tout simplement la grande majorité des fréquentations d'Hana. Il ne les avait jamais aimées, et rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était petite. Même si elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait énormément de connaissances, même au Japon avant... Elle avait bien eue quelques amis comme ça, sans oublier les petits copains, mais aucune affinité n'avait été réellement tissée comme avec ses fréquentations actuelles qui se résumaient à Louve et à son unité. Plus quelques membres des autres groupes avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Ou s'était plutôt bien entendue, disons. Et elle visait une personne qu'elle aimait particulièrement éviter à présent depuis quelques mois, au sein de l'unité A...

Enfin, au fond, Hana ne savait pas si le fait de prévenir son père changerait grand-chose, car elle ignorait totalement à quelle heure il allait encore terminer. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu de la journée...

S'avouant vaincue face à la casse-pieds qui lui servait d'amie, elle capitula finalement et partit rejoindre ses équipiers. Elle lui revaudrait ça, et largement. Même si Louve prenait plaisir à être aux côtés de son petit frère, Hana était tout de même gênée de lui confier cette tâche après ses heures de travail... Elle aussi avait dû courir partout aujourd'hui, et cette foi dans une ville immense plutôt que dans une bibliothèque silencieuse. Alors la rousse ne devait pas être la seule à avoir besoin de repos et de détente... Au contraire, et elle aurait même bien aimée embarquer son amie avec eux. Elle l'avait déjà fait une foi et comme le courant était bien passé entre tout le monde, et plus particulièrement avec Namjoon, désormais Louve n'était plus une inconnue et ils l'auraient volontiers accepté à nouveau. Plus ils étaient de fous, plus ils riaient comme on dit. Hana se garantie qu'elle l'inviterait prochainement !

 _District de Jongno-gu._

Les murs tremblaient sous le rythme de la musique qui résonnait violemment dans toute la salle, plongée dans la pénombre. Les lumières des stroboscopes venaient suivre les pas des fêtards pris dans l'ambiance ensorcelante, alternant sans cesse les couleurs de leur vision. Un verre à la main pour la plupart, certains se laissaient emporter par les effets de l'alcool et poussaient plus de cris que les autres, encourageant le DJ à augmenter le volume sonore.

Il était à peine vingt-trois heures et les gens étaient déjà en folie.

Non loin de la piste de danse, assis dans un canapé se découpant dans la forme du coin de la pièce, Hana et ses deux coéquipiers de troisième classe bavardaient plus ou moins tranquillement, obligés de hurler pour se faire entendre. Non, une boîte de nuit n'était pas le lieu idéal pour parler. Et ils étaient épuisés. Mais les trois autres membres de l'unité B avaient insisté pour venir en boîte après avoir dérobés leur costume pour une tenue décontractée, et s'être repus dans un petit restaurant modeste non loin de là.

Le rouquin et l'argenté avaient une envie folle de se défouler et d'oublier le travail le temps d'une soirée jusqu'au lendemain matin où la dure réalité reprendrait. Pour ce qui était du cas du second argenté, Namjoon, et bien... Il voulait aussi se changer les esprits, mais pas seulement du travail. Depuis le départ en Chine de Yoongi et Seokjin pour leur mission spéciale, le plus âgé avait été le plus touché par leur absence, et plus particulièrement par celle de Jin. Ils avaient rejoint le CED au même moment et entretenaient une amitié très forte depuis leurs années lycée... Tout le monde pouvait comprendre sa baisse de moral. Mais personne n'allait le lâcher pour autant, et bien au contraire. Cette sortie ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Pour Jungkook et Hana qui n'avaient atteint la majorité que l'année dernière à deux mois d'écart, c'était une première de mettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroits. La jeune fille se sentait quelque peu étouffée par toute cette agitation, mais elle n'était pas pour autant mal à l'aise. Tandis que le plus jeune, lui... était assez tendu par l'atmosphère ambiante et peuplée. Pauvre Kookie, déjà qu'il n'était pas très crédible en tant normal avec sa bouille d'ange, désormais on aurait dit un petit lapin pris en chasse en pleines terres hostiles... Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et se contentait de rire en observant Namjoon, Hoseok et Jimin qui s'étaient lancés dans un Battle de danse. Mais qui donc avait eu l'idée de laisser Namjoon faire sa danse du poulpe ? Il avait perdu d'avance et pas seulement parce que ses deux adversaires étaient des monstres de la souplesse... Quelque peu assommés par l'alcool, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Et ce n'étaient pas les seuls. Avachis entre les deux plus jeunes de l'unité, Taehyung, troisième verre à la main et un bâtonnet de sucette en bouche, était parti pour énumérer toutes les blagues qu'il connaissait.

D'un seul coup, le visage du petit ange aux cornes de démon se rapprocha de celui de son partenaire masculin de 3ème classe, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Jungkook, qui soit dit en passant, portait exactement le même statut d'ange déchu que son ami, se décala légèrement à cette approche, et détourna le visage sous les vapeurs d'alcool, une pointe de... gêne ? Mal-être ? dans le regard. Bien plus intense que celle qu'il portait depuis qu'ils avaient posés les pieds ici.

\- Dis, tu la connais celle-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'est une fille sans formes et homosexuelle ?

Jungkook avait bugée. Parler de filles avait le don de le rendre mal à l'aise mais si on ajoutait un terme de sexualité ou d'orientation, s'en était fini. Ils avaient perdus leur benjamin. Ce dernier étant pourtant loin d'être prude et capable de réaliser beaucoup d'âneries avec leur Alien préféré, il contractait néanmoins une sorte de blocage sentimental, sexuel et affectif. Parler de filles ? Sans façon. De sexe ? Sonnez l'alerte ! Lui faire des câlins ou encore empiéter à peine sur son espace privé ? Courir se planquer à tout prix sous la première surface qui ferait l'affaire ! Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il était question d'une fille. En revanche, la proximité d'un homme semblait moins le déranger. Sauf celle de Taehyung, particulièrement.

Hana se souvenait de son arrivée au CED à Séoul et de sa relation avec Jungkook: il la fuyait comme la peste dès qu'il la voyait. Il ne venait même pas la saluer et lors des présentations, c'est à peine si un "bonjour" était sorti de ses lèvres. Règle d'or: pas de contact.

Et la jeune fille avait commencée à croire qu'elle l'effrayait à cause des rumeurs sur elle et son don qui avaient beaucoup circulé au sein de l'entreprise. Combien de personnes seraient effrayées en apprenant qu'une telle personne capable de ressentir les auras des démons, les émotions négatives des êtres vivants et de communiquer avec l'âme des défunts, vivait si près d'eux ? Tout le monde le serait. Tout le monde l'a été. Même son père était plein d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle a commencé à montrer des signes vers ses six ans.

Finalement, elle était plutôt rassurée de voir qu'il agissait ainsi avec toutes les filles et que leur relation s'était améliorée avec le temps. Et d'un autre sens, elle se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour avoir toutes les petites amies qu'il avait sans doute dû inventer, afin de se faire passer humblement pour un "playboy international". Disait-il. Sans aucune preuve apportée.

\- Une omoplate !

\- C'est naze, répliqua l'interpellé en se reculant.

Le blond s'éloigna lui aussi en baissant les yeux, dépité du peu de réaction obtenu.

\- Elles sont nulles tes blagues à toi aussi de toute façon...

Hana rit doucement, entendue avec ses collègues sur leur avis mutuel.

Elle s'avança sur la table en face du canapé pour se servir un second verre d'alcool. Et dernier de toute la soirée, où elle allait encore finir par vouloir traverser un mur en chanson. Et quel n'en sera pas sa surprise de se rendre compte qu'aucune gare magique ne l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Cette foi, Louve ne sera pas là pour la ramener. Et les dégâts seront certainement encore plus conséquents vu le taux d'alcoolémie qu'accumulaient Taehyung et les trois autres inspecteurs qui s'improvisaient danseurs sur le rythme du DJ. Hana avait déjà prévu d'appeler un taxi pour les ramener chez eux... Namjoon était censé être le chauffeur, mais ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il prenne le volant ce soir en vue de son état. Ils étaient beaux les inspecteurs...

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans le dossier du sofa, portant le verre à ses lèvres. Mais elle se stoppa net. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans cette salle.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, il y avait une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Une présence qui révélait ses envies de tuer. Une aura particulière, une seule, qu'Hana ressentait clairement. Il n'y avait pas que des humains ici. Un démon était là lui aussi. Un rang A, tout au moins. Il avait faim, il allait désigner une personne pour cible si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Quelqu'un risquait de mourir ce soir. N'importe qui pouvait être concerné, qu'il s'agisse des inspecteurs ou des autres civils. Non. Il fallait tout de suite éviter ça.

\- Tu vas où ?

Hana venait de se lever et se retourna vers Jungkook. Il semblait presque la supplier de rester, au péril de se retrouver seul à s'occuper des trois pseudos danseurs et de l'alien dont il venait de confisquer le quatrième verre sous ses plaintes. La rousse était désolée, elle mourrait d'envie de s'excuser pour la situation de malaise qu'elle occasionnait au benjamin. Mais il ne devait pas être alerté par la présence du démon. Il devait rester à s'occuper de ses collègues avant tout. Malgré la peur qui la rongeait, elle devait être forte et y aller seule. Prendre son téléphone dans son sac pour prévenir l'antenne du CED n'aurait aucune utilité: elle était certaine qu'ils arriveraient trop tard, et de plus, leur arrivée provoquerait une panique générale chez les citoyens. Le démon pourrait lui aussi paniquer et s'en prendre à d'autres... Elle devrait faire en sorte de l'attirer à l'extérieur. Courage...

\- Sur le trône, finit-elle par lâcher d'un air espiègle pour dissimuler toute trace d'affolement.

Le châtain la regarda partir et se tourna vers l'alien qui souriait bêtement.

\- Aux toilettes, si tu préfère, dit Taehyung en cachant son fou rire devant le visage plein d'incompréhension de son ami.

\- Oh.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, elle entendit leurs éclats de rire dans son dos. Elle s'avança dans la piste de danse, contournant discrètement ses collègues épris d'une énergie sans fin, et se laissa guider par cette aura. C'était mieux ainsi.

Baissant le regard et tâtant légèrement sa cuisse gauche par dessus la courte robe cyan dont elle s'était vêtue pour l'occasion, elle poussa un léger soupire de soulagement en constatant que son révolver et deux bombes d'eau bénite étaient toujours bel et bien là. Son arme et un supplément ne la quittaient jamais, même occasionnellement. Simple précaution de sécurité.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire une foi le démon en vue. Le faire fuir ? Il connaîtrait son visage, elle n'avait rien pour le dissimuler. Le tuer ? Sa main tremblante agrippa un peu plus le pan de sa robe à cette idée. Pas ça. Hana n'avait jamais eue dans l'idée d'abattre volontairement un être qu'elle défendait secrètement, aux dépends de sa carrière... La seule foi où elle avait dû tirer sur un démon, son frère et elle étaient sur le point de mourir, sept mois auparavant. Elle n'avait pas eue d'autres choix... Là... c'était pareil. Quelqu'un allait mourir, en vue de la soif de sang et de chair intense qu'elle pouvait sentir. De violents frissons la saisirent alors que des images lui revenaient en tête.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la foule, difficilement. Se faisant piétiner, bousculer par les personnes enivrées de l'alcool et du son violent, coupées du reste du monde et ne s'apercevant même pas du danger qui planait juste sous leurs yeux. Un homme manqua même de lui renverser son verre dessus, mais il ne la remarqua même pas. Ça avait aussi du bon d'être petite; personne ne la remarquerait, personne ne la suspecterait de quoique ce soit.

Ses pas suivaient la piste tracée par l'aura démoniaque, quand elle aperçu finalement une silhouette rôdant étrangement à quelques mètres. A cause du peu de luminosité que lui offraient les lumières circulants d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, mais elle en était certaine: les instincts meurtriers émanaient de cette personne. Hana s'arrêta un instant, gardant une distance raisonnable avec sa cible et prit un instant pour observer son comportement bien distinctif du reste de la foule. Tel un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie, il avançait lentement, se frayant de la plus grande discrétion un passage entre plusieurs personnes et semblait tourner en rond autour d'une zone bien précise... Il répétait l'opération, une foi, deux fois... Il jouait avec sa proie comme un fauve ferait avec une antilope en pleine savane. Avant d'atteindre le moment opportun, sûrement celui auquel elle s'y attendra le moins lorsqu'elle se retrouvera isolée... Et le pire arrivera.

Les tremblements d'Hana s'amplifièrent malgré elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa poursuite. Du calme. Elle devait rester calme ou ses résultats en pâtiraient. Elle risquait sa propre vie et toutes celles de ces personnes innocentes. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Et si elle pouvait simplement le faire fuir sans qu'il n'ait le temps de voir son visage, ce serait tellement merveilleux... Aucune vie ne devait être perdue ce soir.

La rousse arriva enfin tout près dans le dos de la silhouette, qu'elle distinguait maintenant encapuchonnée et couverte de la tête aux pieds d'un long manteau sombre. Mais toutefois très chic. Si ça ce n'était pas suspect, elle se serait demandé quel genre de personne porterait ce genre de tenue en plein milieu du mois de mai et au milieu de tout ce monde. Même en tenue d'Eve, la température était insoutenable.

Mais le démon venait subitement de s'arrêter. Qu'avait-t-il ? Ses instincts de chasseur étaient toujours à vif. Il avait peut-être senti sa proie se déplacer ou... était-il possible qu'il ait senti être suivi ? La jeune fille sentit son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre chance de survivre jusqu'à cette nuit, même si ce n'était pas un démon qui s'en chargerait. Elle avait pourtant veillée à rester discrète. Personne n'était capable de remarquer à l'œil nu dans de telles conditions une si petite femme, parmi les ombres et la foule. Ou... L'aurait-il plutôt sentie à l'odorat ? Ces démons avaient des sens bien affûtés...

Ne perdant pas son courage, la jeune fille parcourut tant bien que mal les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérèrent encore, au point de briser de peu sa cage thoracique tant le sentiment de peur et de panique grimpait en elle. Elle y était presque.

\- Excusez-moi...

Ayant haussée la voix de plusieurs décibels qu'à l'habituel pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, elle accompagna ces mots d'un geste en tendant le bas vers le démon qui devait au moins faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Mais avant que sa main n'ait put se poser sur l'épaule de la créature, cette dernière fit brusquement volte-face. Les doigts de la rousse eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer les lunettes de soleil qui lui dissimulaient les yeux. Elles tombèrent. Et malgré la pénombre, son visage lui apparut très distinctement grâce aux effets de lumière.

Ses yeux sombres, étroits et s'étirant en amande scintillaient de la même lueur d'effroi qui habitait ceux d'Hana. Les sourcils épais suivaient l'expression de ses yeux et venaient se cacher de part en part sous quelques mèches de cheveux dont la couleur était imperceptible sous sa capuche et dans la pénombre. Un nez long et fin en harmonie avec ses lèvres et la forme de son visage... Un visage qui était loin de lui être inconnu. Un visage qu'une partie du réseau entier du Centre d'Extermination des Démons connaissait. Un visage dont la réputation n'avait d'égal tout ses exploits.

Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum se tenait en face d'elle. Le seconde classe de l'unité A. En vérité, un démon. Un inspecteur si adulé se révélait faire parti des créatures les plus craintes par cette même population qui l'admirait et qu'il servait depuis des années. Une macabre ironie. Elle était en train de dormir ou de céder à la fatigue pour avoir de telles hallucinations.

C'était trop irréel.

Mais Hana n'eût même pas le temps de faire la distinction entre le rêve de la réalité que le jeune homme la bouscula et s'engouffra à toute allure dans la foule. Il avait vue son visage lui aussi. Merde. Elle risquait gros, trop gros. Ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser filer !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle jeta ses ballerines, devenues trop gênantes pour courir. Pieds nus, elle s'engagea dans une course poursuite effrénée avec le démon et peu importe si sa tenue n'était pas faite pour ça non plus. Se frayant un chemin à l'aide de ses bras au milieu de tout ce monde, elle bouscula plusieurs personnes que sa cible avait déjà prises pour obstacles à sa fuite. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur lui, elle ne devait surtout pas le perdre de vue. L'adrénaline avait pris le dessus et les jambes de la jeune fille s'agitaient toutes seules d'une allure qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, ignorant complètement la douleur du sol jonché de déchets et du morceau de verre qui s'incrusta sous la plante du pied droit. Elle n'avait que faire d'une petite coupure, sa vie et celle de ses proches dépendaient maintenant de ses capacités !

Kibum poussa violemment les portes d'une des sorties de secours au fond de la salle pour débouler dans un long couloir dans lequel la course poursuite continua. Aucun d'eux ne lâchait, tout se jouait sur leur endurance et si l'un d'eux faiblissait, ils étaient fichus et leur sort en dépendrait. Hana commençait à sentir ses jambes céder sous la vitesse inhabituelle qu'elle déployait, mais aucune distance ne devait s'instaurer entre eux ! Surtout pas !

Un bruit assourdissant retentit et la seconde porte devant laquelle venait de débouler le démon, se fracassa en une seule frappe de sa part. Même ça, Hana ne réalisa même pas, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa course. Ils finirent par se retrouver à l'extérieur, dérivant dans une rue déserte et balayée par des dizaines de poubelles renversées sur les trottoirs. Le ciel nocturne sans lune ni étoiles était lui aussi loin d'égaler l'atmosphère qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sans s'arrêter, Hana posa une nouvelle foi la main sur sa cuisse, soulevant cette foi une partie de sa robe et tant pis pour la subtilité du geste, il y avait bien plus urgent en ce moment que de se préoccuper de sa pudeur. Elle s'empara de la poignée de son révolver et l'en retira de sa sangle, elle-même surprise par son geste. Mais qu'allait-elle faire ?

Ses pas ralentirent brusquement jusqu'à s'arrêter net, maintenant son arme à sa hauteur et la pointant sur la cible à quelques mètres, qui, elle, s'enfonçait toujours à pleine vitesse dans la rue. Ses mains étaient prises de violents tremblements, plus intenses encore que les précédents. Son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette. Et pourtant... Son instinct lui criait, hurlait et ordonnait tout le contraire.

Que comptait-elle faire même si elle était en posture de force ? Elle allait le tuer ou contacter ses collègues afin qu'ils l'éliminent d'eux-mêmes, ou l'emmène en laboratoire afin de tester des expériences dessus après avoir découvert une telle traîtrise ? Était-elle en train d'erroner tous ses principes ?

Elle ne voulait conduire personne à la mort. Démon, humain, animal... Car elle-même ressentait la douleur d'une âme qui subsistait sans pouvoir atteindre l'autre côté.

Mais il fuyait encore alors que la rue était déserte. Ses intentions de tuer auraient été maintenues jusqu'alors, si c'était son but de l'avoir emmenée ici après qu'elle ait découvert son identité pour la tuer. Et pourtant, il courrait droit devant lui, dans l'unique but de sauver sa propre peau. Oui, mais lui aussi avait vue son visage ! Peut-être pourrait-il l'ignorer si elle faisait de même, et tout redeviendrait comme avant... Il continuerait à l'éviter, peut-être encore plus qu'habituellement. A éviter la medium qui aurait put découvrir son secret bien plus tôt, sans doute. Oui, mais c'était un démon, il pouvait très bien faire appel à des congénères !

Elle tremblait, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Tout se jouait en une seconde.

Quand deux bras se refermèrent sur elle en une puissante emprise. Une main la bâillonna, l'autre lui saisit l'arme et la jeta à terre avant de se refermer sur son bras.

Kibum n'était pas venu seul, comme elle le craignait. Mais elle n'avait même pas sentie cette seconde aura ! Pourquoi ?

Non. Non ! Tout sauf ça ! Elle n'avait pas souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi ! Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas être prise au piège !

Se débâtant tant qu'elle le pouvait, allant même jusqu'à tenter de mordre la main de son assaillant, Hana paniquait. Elle paniquait car elle avait échouée. Car elle n'avait pas eue le courage de tirer. Car ses sentiments avaient de nouveau pris le dessus. Car elle et son entourage allaient désormais en pâtir. Car... Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à se retrouver face à une telle révélation. Aussi loufoque et sortie de nulle part.

Elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, de son bras libre, elle atteignit de nouveau sa cuisse et s'empara de l'une des bombes d'eau bénite gardées précieusement entre des lanières près du fourreau du revolver. De son pouce, elle activa la détente et la laissa tomber. L'effet fut immédiat: la capsule céda et un liquide clair éclaboussa en grande quantité sur les pieds, les jambes et le buste de son agresseur qui lâcha un râle de douleur en s'écartant brusquement. Mais ce fut vain et l'inspectrice n'eût pas le temps de profiter de sa faiblesse : malgré la souffrance et la surprise, son emprise sur elle se fit encore plus forte. Il bloqua alors ses deux bras dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui, l'empêchant intégralement de se servir de la partie supérieure de son corps. Alors elle continua malgré tout d'essayer de se dégager et utilisa ses jambes dans l'espoir de réussir à donner des coups dans les siennes.

Elle était prise au piège. Rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier.

Elle pensa soudain à ses coéquipiers encore à l'intérieur, et à toutes ces personnes insouciantes qui se laissaient porter par leurs désirs d'oublier toute misère et responsabilité. Elle repensa à cet incident...

Alors c'était comme ça qu'un démon tuait sa proie... Il l'isolait, tandis que le restant des êtres humains avait tant d'autre chose à faire que de se soucier d'une vie humaine qui tentait de s'époumoner dans un appel au secours, juste à côté d'eux.

Personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Elle était seule.

Encore.

L'un des bras de son assaillant la libéra l'espace d'un battement de cil, et elle sentit un choc brutal dans sa nuque, comme une aiguille s'enfoncer. Un liquide coula... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Sa peur grandissait encore. Ses membres finirent par céder et plus aucun ne répondirent à ses appels.

Son corps ne désirait plus lui obéir.

Sa vision se troubla, ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes...

Non, elle ne voulait pas dormir, pas maintenant... Pas ici... Son frère l'attendait à la maison... Non...

Les sensations lui échappaient... Son esprit semblait la quitter, s'évader de son enveloppe charnelle...

Elle eut juste le temps de voir une nouvelle silhouette se rapprocher... d'en distinguer les formes... Une humaine, une fille peut-être... qui murmura quelques mots et un nom inaudibles à son ouïe qui se brouilla...

Un nom connu, qui résonna dans son esprit comme le début d'une douce torture...

Noir... L'obscurité qu'elle détestait tant vint l'envelopper une foi de plus...

Tout...

devint...

noir...

* * *

A suivre~ :3

Ne me balancez pas de tomates siouplait ! La suite arrive bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre vous tiendra en haleine ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, pleins de bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
